The War in her Eyes
by Agent blue rose
Summary: A mysterious cousin of Sadie's shows up in Beach city, she's only 16, but she's covered in scars and she carries the battlefield in her eyes. Just who is Cora Virago and how will her presence change beach city?
1. chapter 1

The blare of a motorcycle flares across the highway. Racing between cars in a blur of blue and black. Willow could feel the adrenaline pulsing through her veins and she _loved_ it! Cutting through the road going what must have been easily five times the speed limit. Not that the cops ever stopped her. Willow laughed aloud at the notion. As if they could catch her!

It was early June and Willow was 16. She had been running around the country for a year now. She never stopped. She just drove and drove. desperately needing the adrenaline to distract from the thoughts that lurked in the back of her mind.

Cutting of from the highway was a dirt road. Willow hadn't been there before.

So why not take it?

It was hardly as though she had anything to lose. the cloths on her back and the bag on her bike were the only things in the world she had and she preferred it that way.

A sharp turn and a cloud of dust took over the blue and black.

Suddenly there was a crack and Willow had to swerve to avoid the figure that apeared before her. The dust cleared and Willow's breath hitched as she processed just who was standing before her.

Aurors!

Willow cursed. She'd been so careful! She'd even stopped using her wand for magic to ensure they couldn't track her through the Trace! How had they found her her?

Willow braked hard and slid off of her bike in a practiced crouch. The young soldier unsheathed her wand and fired at the nearest auror , dodging the retaliation and rolling to the side. Spells fired from all directions as the young witch dodged and fired back spells of her own.

the three figures advanced and Willow feined a left before darting to the right, pulling out a dagger and landing a direct hit to a dark skinned Auror only for a red haired one to take advantage of her pause, landing a stunner Willow barely dodged; the hit grazing her cheek and drawing blood, making her freeze. Sensing her sudden change in demeaner the aurors paused as well.

Slowly, Willow brought her hand up to feel the blood that poured from the wound.

And then...

She dropped her wand

And then...

She turned around, her eyes glowing

And then...

Willow cracked her knuckles

''The gloves are off. come at me bitches"

The poor bastards didn't stand a chance. Willow didn't even need her wand to end them. She weaved past spells and dodged hits in an elaborate dance, twisting and leaping and snapping off limbs with a dangerous glare; Willow relished in their pain. They deserved it, they needed to feel all they'ed done to her tenfold.

She never wanted this! Never wanted blood to drip from her hands, never wanted to face the fact that the government that oversaw her homeland could possibly be so _corrupt_! but here she was, adding more blood to her kill count. losing her herself to the anger all over again...

And then there were two. She was a rookie, that much was clear if the way she held her self was anything to go by. She had no idea what any of this was about. She knew nothing of the post Blood War Trials, not the whole thing at least. How could she know that Willow and countless others had been sentenced to Askaban simply having power. Couldn't know of the horrors Willow found waiting for her every night when she closed her eyes! This nieve rookie was far too innocent yet to understand what the Ministry had done to people like Willow. What they had told her. She posed a potential threat, so Willow had to be eliminated from the picture.

If only they had known it would take more than steel cages and soul-sucking demons to keep her trapped in the dark.

They stood there, one tense and afraid, the other silent and contemplating.

"Do you know why you are here?" Willow asked suddenly, startling the young rookie. She jumped and eyed the rebel nervously. "I-I, well, you're a criminal! You killed so many people!"

"Who did I kill?"

The woman seemed taken aback at the calmly delivered question.

"Erm, Well, p-people, during the war, you-"

"Death eaters." Willow cut off the rookie softly. "I killed Death Eaters. I did what no one else had the guts to do. No one else had what it takes to maim; to kill, to show every bit of hatred they were showing us. So i stepped in."

Willow's eyes snapped up, locking into the eyes of the rookie who was shocked to see what could only be regret in the Rebels eyes.

"If I hadn't stepped in, There would so much innocent blood streaming down the grounds of an ancient school. And I would rather have hands stained in the blood of the tainted than see the blood of the undeserving pooling before me"

The Blue Rebel's eyes turned hard and suddenly she was back on her bike, the engine revving up as the blood-stained, weary-eyed rebel disapeared once again. Leaving a shocked auror in her wake

going nowhere and trying harder than anyone would believe to get there.

Running and running and Running.

Not even trying to wash off the red that stained the lids of her eyes.

The blue haired witch sighed and slumped a bit in her seat as she watched the last rays of day die out like a great candle being snuffed.

Willow wasn't sure how much longer she could keep going on like this. If she was ever going to truly get away from all this, if she was ever going to make a new start, she needed to get out of the country.

America was as good a place as any, the blue haired witch supposed, she had an aunt and a cousin who lived at the coast, Willow recalled. Barbara, she remembered, and her daughter Sadie. Sadie was about a year older than her and probably the only living family along with her aunt that she had left. They knew nothing of the war and Magical affairs and therefore, would be unlikely suspects should anyone come looking for her. After all, as far as the Ministry knew, Willow, or Cora as she had now taken to calling herself, she had no family.

Willow pulled over at the nearest gass station and bought a soda to use as a portkey once she finished drinking it.

Meanwhile, many, many Miles away, the small town of Beach city slept peacefully, completely unaware of the storm that was going to hit them tomorrow in the form of a mysterious young teen with blue hair and a glare that could scare the dead.

And her name, was Cora Virago.


	2. eye in the sky

"Willow!"

The Blue haired teen stiffened as her excited cousin wrapped her arms around her. Aunt Barb and Sadie had been understandibly surprised when she had showed up at their door with nothing but the leather pack on her back and her motor bike to her name but had been more than happy to take her in. They hadn't seen her since her parents funeral after all.

"It's Cora now, actually, and ground rules, NO touching!"

After the war and everything that had followed, Cora doubted she'd ever stop panicking internally at touch, just as she doubted she'd ever be able to sleep without her nightly dose of sleeping drought again. She'd tried to of course, but closing her eyes without seeing flashes of red and green and hearing the echoes of terrified screams and manic laughter was proving impossible.

That didn't mean there wasn't any improvement of course. She was proud to be able to say she no longer jumped when loud noises were heard or flinched in the face of anything green or red. No, she had her reactions firmly under control and maintained the cool, unreadable soldier she had trained herself to be.

It helped, of course, that in the last three weeks since her arrival at Beach city, she had more or less settled into a normal routine.

since it was summer, she had been able to obtain a job working at a quiet little tea shop on the boardwalk with a calming view of the ocean and the lighthouse. Greenleaf, the shop was called and it was owned by a kind old woman by the name of Grace Witman who had been more than happy to accept the help Cora had offered.

And so every day save for the weekends Cora worked 9 am to 2:30 pm serving brewing and serving tea mostly to the elderly women of Beach city while they chattered and gossiped about this and that. And on her breaks she'd brew a cup of her own tea (mint tea, specifically, as it was her favorite) and settle down at one of the tables outside and read her old storybooks.

Today though, had been different as her cheerful cousin had decided to pay her a visit on her break.

Sadie had a job as well, the brit recalled. At the Donut shop just a few blocks away. It was where the more interesting characters where known to convene. Specifically, a trio of extraterrestrials and their halfling ward.

initially, Cora had been surprised to hear that she wasn't the only magical being seeking refuge here. But eventually reasoned that it would be fine so long as they minded their own business and she minded hers.

"So, what brings you here, Sadie I was under the notion that you were at work."

Sadie shrugged. "business was slow today so we decided to close up early. I thought since I had some spare time I could stop by and see if you wanted to hang out during your break. you've been here for almost a month now and you haven't even taken a look around town!"

Cora took a calming sip of tea before speaking. "It's a small town, cousin I highly doubt I'm going to get lost if I don't have the place memorized!"

Sadie huffed. If there was one thing her cousin was good at, it was finding excuses not to socialize. Even at home she insisted on spending every moment she could spare holed up in her room or, more curiosly, the roof. The roof had become something of a haven in the blue haired teens short time in Beach city. More often than not these days one could hear the soft thud of her pacing on the roof as she often liked to do when she needed to think, which was often. some people fidgeted when they thought, Cora paced.

Nevertheless, Cora spent far to much time alone and Sadie was going to rectify that, even if it killed her!

unfortunately, Sadie's schemes would have to wait, because at that moment, Cora's eye were drawn to something behind her that made her gasp.

"What the _Hell_ Is that?!"

"Wha-Oh _my god!"_ hovering in the air, just over the beach was what could only be described as a giant, red, eye. Something about it sent chills down Sadie's back.

"I'm going to check it out."

Sadie looked at her cousin in shock and disbdisbelief.

"Are you crazy?! what if that thing's dangerous? you could get hurt or worse!"

Cora just shrugged and tapped her left arm where Sadie could see a jagged scar, clearly from a knife of some sort, running down from her elbow to her wrist in a sickeningly elegant spiral. A souvenir from the terrorist attacks that Cora had barely survived back in Great Britain, Sadie recalled. It was just one of many scars and burns that littered the teens body. To think that her cousin had suffered through so much and hadn't even had therapy concerned her, but, as Cora constantly reminded her, such things were not her business.

"So what? I've been hurt before and I'll get hurt again, life is hard like that, may as well get hurt on my own terms before someone up top starts making those decisions for me."

Sadie groaned at her cousins stubbornness while whatching her run in the direction of the beach before heading to the post office to make sure her mom had enough sense to take the rest of the day off.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Cora cursed as she tore through the town in the direction of the menacing red orb that hovered in the air. The sun, which was setting unusually fast tonight, made the damn thing look as though it were glowing and Cora had to focus hard to keep the screams from ringing in her ears as she reached the beach. In the distance, Cora could see three figures at the shore. The first, a slender, yet strong looking woman with a gemstone of some sort on her head looked on as a darkly skinned woman who must have been a towering seven feet or so launched a shorter, purple skinned being at the the orb.

Cora couldn't help but give a quiet chuckle as the purple one slammed into the red orb mid flight and crashed into the ocean with a yell. If she hadn't begun to swim back to shore immediately, the ex soldier might have been concerned. Clearly, these were the magical beings her cousin had described to her.

"You don't honestly think you'll get rid of it that easily do you?" Cora called out to the three figures, causing two of them to jump and the third to turn towards her warily.

"Human!" The pale one called out to her, her expression one of annoyance and impatience. Clearly, she didn't think much of her. Perfect, the more tactical side of her couldn't deny the advantages that came with being underestimated.

"You shouldn't be here!" The thin woman continued to warn her "It's not safe for humans to be in this area right now. Please leave, I assure you we're taking care of the situation."

Cora laughed openly now, smirking at them in amusement.

"Oh do you now? Of course, silly me. Well in any case I assure you I'm not leaving until you at least tell me what's going on."

Cora crossed her arm, cocked her hip and stared at them using the same glare she'd often used to scare the living hell out of the death eaters moments before she either killed them and raided their supplies or snapped their wands and interrogated for information on happenings within Voldemort's ranks.

As it often did when she needed it to, the heat of her glare seemed to startle the pale one into talking.

"W-well, that Red Eye up there is slowly descending towords earth. If it's not stopped in its path, it will crash into earth and destroy the town, along with everyone in it!"

 _excitable, prone to rapid, flighty movements and flourishes. Rapid eye movements suggest experience in taking in as many details as possible. A commen battle tactic, investigate at a later date._ Cora subconsciously stored away information as she paid attention to the thin woman's explanation, giving a curt nod when it was finished.

"And you either lack the resources to stop it, or any idea how, or you wouldn't be launching people at it."

Cora nodded to the purple girl, who gave a nonchalant wave back.

"That's more or less the gist of it yes, miss..."

The pale one trailed off and looked at her expectantly.

A feint smile tugged at her lips as she answered.

"Call me Cora. And you are?"

"Pearl. And these are my teammates, Garnet, and Amethyst." Pearl nodded to each member as the tall one, Garnet, took over the speech.

"We, are the Crystal Gems. It's our duty to protect this earth and the humans who live on it."

"Ah, heroes then. I've had my fair share of those."

Cora says the last part softly as she turns toward the Red Eye in all its menacing glory.

 _"We're not all heroes really. people throw that word around all the time like it actually means anything during a war. Hero suggest we've done something special, really we all just want to survive." Blue eyes pierced into her green ones he turned away from the sunset to stare at her. She leaned into him. "I think you're special."_

Cora closed her eyes hard and opened them again, willing away the memories before the sobs and cries within her heart could reach her eyes.

Behind her, she could hear the grinding of wheels on sand and turned to see a van aproaching with a crudely made trailer dragging behind it with an odd creation in it.

It was towering, taller, even than Garnet with a crystalline sheen to it that was magnified by the glow of the setting sun. The base of it was crafted into the shape of a rose.

A Boy who looked to be around ten years old, followed by a man in his forties, got out of the van. The boy immediately ran to the pink

structure with a cry of "Hey you guys!"

Beside her, Pearl gave a gasp of shock.

"He actually found it!"

"We're SAVED!" Amethyst cried excitedly only to balk as the Red Eye continued to drift towords earth, disrupting the natural pull of gravity and sending debris flying towords it.

Cora cast a minor charm around herself to keep anything from flying into her as she dug her heels into the ground to keep from flying away herself.

"We need to use it now!" Garnet cried as they all moved to get the pink thing into position at the edge of the beach.

"I don't know how it works it was Rose's!" Pearl cries in panic.

As the gems scramble to figure out how it works, Cora's surroundings seem to slow. Her heartbeat echoes in her ears. She knows she has to do something, but what?

Magic of course, Cora knows that much, but she can't have her identity exposed just yet, she has to be clever about this.

Sparks collect at the tips of her fingers as a multitude of spells rush through her minds eye. Cora flicks through them, selecting the perfect combination for the plan forming in her head.

As Cora casts her enchantment on what she's gathered to be a cannon of some sort, the child, steven, cries out;

"IF EVERY PORKCHOP WERE PERFECT, WE WOULDN'T HAVE HOT DOGS!"

Cora's spell causes the cannon to light up, her admittedly rather flashy, modified blasting hex firing towords the Red Eye, smashing it to bits.

As the huge chunks of the Red Eye sail towords earth, Cora makes a dash for the town, worry beginning to chill her to the core as she sees the level of damage being done to the town by the red metal raining from the sky.

Cora prays to merlin that Sadie and her aunt are somewhere safe, away from the hellfire falling from the sky above

When she arrives at her cousins house, Aunt Barb opens up the door and, to her relief, she looks unharmed.

"There you are Missy get in here this instant for God's sakes you're going to get killed!"

Smoothing her face into her usual mask, Cora nods and obeys her aunt and apologizes for worrying her. The moment she steps through the door Sadie barrels into her and asualts her with a hug that Cora quickly pries away from, hiding her relief with annoyance. Can't have any spies thinking she has a weak spot.

 _what spies?_

Cora's eyes widen a fraction as she mentally berates herself, forcing herself to remember that the war is over and that she's safe.

 _Then why do I still feel like I'm in the middle of a battlefield?_

Cora ponders the question for several days afterwards but only manages to come up with a cold pit of dread in her stomach and no answers.


	3. Turning Point

Cora sighed in content as she diced a strawberry for the iced tea Nanafua had ordered and closed her eyes. It had been a month since her encounter with the Crystal Gems and they had, it seemed, chosen not to seek her out. For that, Cora was grateful, between her job and her aunts gradually increasing pestering over applying for school, Cora hardly needed anymore stress in her life at the moment.

Cora froze, a beat passed before an amuseawd laugh escaped her as she placed the tea on its tea and moved to serve one of her more frequent customers.

Merlin, this town really must be changing her if such small, petty things were consuming her thoughts. Cora couldn't recall the last time such mundane things were at the center of her mind. It must have been years ago. It was probably only 2 or three years really, but it felt like thousands! Thousands and thousands...

"Are you alright miss Virago?"

Cora was shaken from her thought as a young girl by the name of Connie who visited Greenleaf most every after noon stared at her curiously. The teen offered the girl a smirk and a raspy chuckle as she pulled out her pen and pad.

"I'm alright kid, just lost my thoughts is all. Don't worry though, I'll get them back."

Connie laughed, the joke successfully diverting her attention as Cora had intended. It was a habit Cora never really could get over, hiding herself away behind a mask crafted from smiles and jokes. Her time with the Order of the Pheonix had taught her how to hide her true self behind a hundred different identities. Internally, Cora sighed, always the soldier it seemed, poised, hidden, and always prepared for a threat even when there never was one.

"The usual then, I assume?"

Connie nodded and pulled out a book from her bag.

"Yes please."

"One herbal tea and hummus roll coming right up." Just as Cora turned away, the bell rang as a boy with curly hair and wide eyes rushed through the door. Cora's eyes widened as she recognized him. A thousand curses (a few of them in latin) rushed sped through her head.

"Hey Connie!"

"Oh hi Steven! What are you doing here?"

"I stopped at your house but you weren't there so I asked your mom and she said you'd probably be here."

Cora quickly turned away and hurried behind the counter, praying she hadn't been noticed.

Cora glanced at the clock and noticed with relief that in was her break. Handing the order to Grace, Cora grabbed her bag and rushed out the back, sprinting across the boardwalk and past the road, heading towards the cliffs, not stopping until she reached the lighthouse. The lighthouse was her safe haven. One days when memories were fresh and the world seemed to be pressing in on her, when she felt more like Willow than Cora, this was where she went.

Pulling her hair up, Corathrew her leather jacket to the side and pulled a punching dummy out from the lighthouse. The old building had become the go-to place to store everything from workout supplies, to weapons, to souvenirs from her days in the Wizarding society. The whole thing was protected by anti-muggle wards to keep people from snooping.

positioning herself accordingly, Cora began to punch.

 _thump_

 _thump_

 _thump_

Cora's punches her hard and fast as she let all her fear, all her worry, all her stress out on the dummy. If it didn't have an anti-break charm on it, it'd be in shreds.

Cora's eyes closed as she fell into a rithym.

God this was all so frustrating! Why couldn't she just be normal? The Blood War was over, the Ministry couldn't find her in America! She should just be able to go back to normal life. Back to the way things were before the war. So why couldn't she? Why was she always looking over her shoulder? What was wrong with her?

 _"War changes people, it twists them up, puts them in a dark place that's hard to climb out of."_

 _"Well I'm not going to let it twist me, not when I have you to lean on."_

 _"And I have yours."_

 _"Always."_

 _His eyes crinkled with mirth as he pulled her up from the ground and placed a hand on her waist. It was then that she realized their son was playing in the wireless. Blushing like a school girl, Willow laughed as they danced around the room, the War all but forgotten for the moment._

Gritting her teeth, Cora let out a cry of pain and rage as she punched even harder, her knuckles splitting, blood pouring down her hands. Cora didn't care, she'd suffered worse, a little blood wasn't going to kill her.

"Geeze what did the dummy ever do to you?"

Whirling around, Cora grabbed the arm of her assailant, pulling them into a headlock, the knife she'd kept hidden in a pocket inside her boots found its way to the persons neck.

"Ack! I'm sorry, Chill dude!"

Purple skin and a raspy voice. Upon recognizing her unfortunate victim, Cora released her.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone came up here."

Amethyst brushed herself off and shrugged.

"Eh, it's alright, I don't usually come up here, but it's my moping spot so...yeah."

"Mine too, though my version of 'moping' is a bit, unorthodox I'll admit."

Amethyst eyed the dummy.

"Ya don't say."

The pair chuckled a bit and Cora found herself relieved that this encounter was not nearly as tense as she'd imagined.

"so," Amethyst sat on the edge of the cliff and Cora moved to follow her. "What _are_ you moping about?"

Cora sighed

"Everything's fine. At least it's supposed to be. But it's not, not with me anyways. I'm not like the others. I just feel so, _wrong_ all the time! I don't know what's the matter with me."

Amethyst groaned and lay on her back.

"Ugh! Same girl, I'm always trying the best I can. Tryin to be good enough but sometimes I feel like such a mistake just because I'm different! it's not like I _asked_ to be this way!"

Cora traced the spiral scar in her arm absently.

"Maybe, you just have to accept that this is who you are now. Maybe...we're just wrong for life, but I guess it's easier when you have someone to be wrong _with._ "

Amethyst laughed at this.

"Heh, you think?"

Cora nodded.

Amethyst smiled and the two spent the rest of Cora's break joking and moaning about the frustrations of life. Cora complaining about how different America was and how Sadie was always trying get her to socialize and Amethyst moaned about how Pearl was always making her feel like such a screw up and how she wished she wasn't such a mistake.

When Cora went back to work she realized she felt lighter than she had in years.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

 **Several months later**

"You want me to _what_!!!"

Amethyst flinched as she watched her friend glare at her with the rage of hell itself.

After nearly a year of friendship, Amethyst knew Cora well enough to know that this was just her way of showing stress.

"C'mon C, don't look at me like that! You _have_ to! It's the only way you'll be safe when _that Thing_ gets here!" The purple gem pointed to the vague green blur that was descending into earth's atmosphere.

"Like hell I have to! If a ship full of bitchy alien warriors are headed here to try and take my planet, than I'm going fight them goddammit!"

"You can't Cora, your just a human! You'll die!"

A hollow laugh escaped the blue haired teen.

After everything they had shared, all the secrets they'd kept for each other, Amethyst still didn't know the half of it.

"After all the shit I've been through Ames, I highly doubt I'm _just_ anything. I'm gearing up and I'm _going_ to fight!"

Amethyst bit her lip. Cora was her best friend. Shared everything with her. Her pain, her pride, even the mundane things like what she did and what the Crystal Gems did. In return Cora had shared so much with her, magic, war, her trials and struggles. Amethyst knew her inside and out and knew better than anyone that there was no changing her mind.

"Fine."

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Cora took a deep, steadying breath as she opened up a familiar wooden chest. Pictures, robes, textbooks, and weapons spilled out from it.

Armor was first, a leather vest spelled against curses, sturdy boots, and a set of silver robes that were perfect for hiding knives in.

Next came weapons, this was harder.

A holster strapped to her waist, a faithful gun charmed with never ending bullets and a set of daggers. The faces of everyone she'd ever killed with them fresh on her mind as she picked them up and secured them on.

Last of all came her wand. This was the hardest of all.

Cherry, nine and a half inches, with a threstral core hair.

Threstrals were a sign of death.

Cora remembered all the wispers that followed her after she'd gotten her wand. The stares, the insults.

 _Dark lady_

 _Dangerous_

 _Evil_

 _Freak_

 _Death Mage_

Of course it hadn't helped that she'd been able to see Threstrals long before she'd ever seen death. Black, skeletal, batlike horses with soulful eyes and large wings; despite all the grief they'd given her throughout her life Cora couldn't help but love them.

Not that that mattered to anyone else. It didn't matter that Threstrals were peaceful creatures by nature. Wizardkind were cruel and biased, and only saw what they wanted to see.

And they saw death.

But they also saw power. Terrible, great, power.

Cora was the emembodiment of everything the Ministry came to fear. Strong, intelligent, brutal, and against them.

She fought them from the start. Questioned everything they did and made others question them too.

Why weren't muggleborns allowed to show their parents magic, why weren't pureblood children regulated just as strictly as muggleborns? Why was the minister not being held responsible for a years worth of lies concerning Voldemort? Why, why why?

She was powerful, people listened to her, people feared her.

She feared herself.

Holding her wand in her hand made that fear real all over again.

Cora was a killer.

She was going to kill again.

She wasn't going to regret it.

Cora dropped her wand back into the chest as if it had bitten her.

She didn't need her wand anyways. Cora had mastered wandless magic years ago anyways. A wand was just training wheels.

Cora stood and looked herself in the mirror.

She looked like a warrior of old. Like she could kill a man without trying.

She could.

She would.

Cora closed her eyes and walked out into the fading summer light.


	4. Death Mage

Cora's outward appearance, as she had intended, was cold and forboding. It ensured that the her temporary comrades kept their distance as they redied for battle.

On the inside, however, She was terrified. Not of the looming enemy above, no. Of herself. She was no fool. She knew she was a monster on the battle field. Knew she could crush Giants and crumble mountains. Furthermore, she knew that once she started going, she wouldn't be able to stop. She was rage and lighting all in one.

But nothing had prepared her for this.

The ship was huge, and even opal couldn't break its hull with her arrows. And cora had been using force multiplying hexes on them too.

The ship opened to reveal three gems. A thin green one, peridot, Cora remembered from Amethyst's stories. cold, calculating, and highly intelligent. But looking at her now she recognized the metallic gleem that gave away her limbs as prosthetic. She was dependant on technology then. Excellent, that was her key weakness then.

The other Gem Cora recognized was Lapis Lazuli. She remembered all too well when the blue gem had stolen the ocean. Cora had stayed far away from the incident, but connie had told her all about it later on. Amethyst had offered her versionas well during their near weekly chats.

Both claimed Lazuli to be an alley of Stevens, but Cora wasn't one to put her faith in words. The majority of the earth was made of water, it was in the very air she breathed, in her blood and lungs! That made Lapis the most powerful gem on earth. Her weaknesses were obvious:

Steven, her gem, and her mind, which had unusually weak metal blocks.

Great power always comes with a price, And Lazuli's worked perfectly to her advantage. One wrong move and the ocean gem would be compromised faster than she could blink.

The third Gem however, was new. Cora did a quick once over to pinpoint her weaknesses.

Physically, she clearly wasnt going to be easy to overpower. Her stance alone, however, betrayed her over confident demeaner. The moment she spoke further confirmed her observation.

"Ugh! _this_ is what's left of Rose Quartz's army? An overcooked runt, a freak, some lost, defective pearl and what in stars name is _that_ thing?!"

hmm, pridfull, judging by her attitude, she would be easy to set off. Perfect.

"I believe," Peridot spoke up as she checked her holo-screen "That it's one of earths primary organisms, a human."

A dark laugh ecaped the witches mouth.

"Oh is that you think I am?"

Cora's voice was that of an adult indulging a bunch of small, nieve children.

The Crystal Gems stared at her incredulously. Did she _want_ to get killed?

Jasper growled at Cora who merely gave a dark smirk that made their necks crawl.

"I think you'll find I am something much...darker than a human."

Pearl and Garnet glanced at Amethyst for some clue as to what the blue haired girl meant but the purple gem betrayed nothing with her unusually stoic face. They were going to find out soon anyways.

Jasper rolled her eyes, clearly not impressed before turning away carelessly.

"Just blast 'em with the ship." She ordered Peridot carelessly.

Peridot grumbled slightly at being ordered around but did as she was told.

Cora turned to the gems as the plasma blast powered up to see them gathered in a group hug, ready to accept their fate. A small Twinge of envy curled slightly in the soldier's chest. Now was not the time to think about...him.

"At least Steven is safe."

Indeed he would be. The entire area had been warded to keep anyone who wasn't already inside, out. Cora had known enough about steven to suspect that his hero complex might comromise things. She wasn't going to let anymore children get caught up in a war.

As the blast was about to fire Cora stepped forward.

The blast fired and the Crystal Gems tensed.

But the blast never came.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!"

Jasper was yelling is fury at one Cora Virago who was standing in front of the ancient rebels, hand outstretched, the plasma blast hovering just inches from her fingertips. Something dark trailed from Cora's arm to the plasma, it seemed to devour the powerfull energy, enveloping it and projecting a dark, chilling aura.

Cora flicked her wrist and the now dark black thing was flung to the side, shattering into thousands of forboding, black crystals.

When Cora turned to the homeworld gems, Her eyes glowing black.

"It's as I said. I am _much_ darker than any human. I am the End, the Void, the embodiment of the cruelest truth few ever wish to face!"

The blackness seemed to stretch from Cora, causing the gems to step back warily.

"I am the Death Mage."

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Jasper charged at the infuriating human, or death mage as she called herself, with her crash helmet. The witch dodged her easily

At first, Cora was certain she had the upper hand. Until Jasper pulled out a pronged device that crackled with electricity. In the dim light cast by the ship it glowed green.

Cora froze.

 _Spells were being thrown left and right. Red battled against poisonous green. This was supposed to be a surprise seige! they weren't supposed to know they were coming! They had a traitor among them, but who? Damn that old fool and his adamance that they didnt need loyalty spells cast on every joining member! Trust only meant so much during war goddammit!! Suddenly green lit up her vision and she fell to the floor, a scream tearing past her lips at the agony that enveloped her-_

 ***PZZZT***

Cora fell to the ground with a scream as electricity surged through her.

The last thing she saw before she fell into darkness was Garnet charging towards Jasper.

A dim memory played in the back of her mind.

 _Two teens, one in a dress and the other in a suit danced together along to the melody of a music box. The girl was wearing a golden ring on her finger, it was crafted in the shape of a dragon wrapped around her finger with a diamond held carefully in it's jaw. The young man tapped his head against his love's as the song came to an end._

 _"I love you."_

 _Willow raised her head to look into his eyes._

 _"I love you as well, Jackson."_

 _a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a- a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a_

 **Well, that went well. I mean, Cora is still having problems with her past, and she just got kidnapped by aliens, and Steven might never see the Crystal gems again...**

 **Yep that went well!**

 **-Blue**


	5. Keep your heart close

**Dont panic! im not dead!...Yet**

 **a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a**

 _*smack!*_ _* smack!*_

 _Your precious Order won't come for you girl! Tell us where Harry Potter is!"_

 _*punch!*_

 _Willow stared up at her captors with amusement. Her lip was bleeding and after a week of imprisonment she was sure she was filthy._

 _"Maybe they will, maybe they won't. Either way, you'll get nothing from me."_

 _In truth she had no idea where he was. She knew where he_ had _been. She was the one assigned to keeping an eye on him after all. But in the week she had been stuck here, he had undoubtedly moved. Not that she was going to tell_ them _that._ _Her refusal earned her another strike to the face._

 _The Death Eater gave a yell of anger. Suddenly, he glanced to the side and grinned. Willow followed his line of sight. sitting a few feet away from where she sat tied up, her hands bound with magic canceling cuffs, was a knife._

 _The Death Eater picked it up and slowly dragged it across her shoulder. Willow grit her teeth and refused to scream. Her Captor must have seen the pain in her eyes because he then took her arm and dragged the knife slowly, carefully down her arm in a spiral, not stopping till he reached her pulse._

 _Tears pricked her eyes. A small, strangled noise escaped her throat, causing her captor to grin a horrible, shark-like smile._

 _"Now tell me little girl, where is_ Harry Potter?! _Willow sneered and spat in his face._ _The Death Eater grinned, as though he had been hoping for such a response._ _Suddenly he brought the kmife down into her leg._ _This time she did scream._

 _a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a_

Cora's eyes snapped open. White. Every thing was a green tinted white to bright it hurt. Her were strapped down onto a surgical platform, as were her legs. She tried to remember where she was but thinking was hard. Her brain felt as though it were filled with cotton. Cora tried to move and felt something on her arm.

It was a needle with a tube that entered the wall.

Tube...Needle...brain...fuzzy...Drugs.

She...was being drugged.

Cora mentally cheered at being able to put these difficult clues together. She frowned. Being drugged wasn't good. It slowed her down. someone wanted to...slow her down. Where was she again?

Cora looked around. Apart from being bright the room was...rectangle! Yes the room was rectangle! And it was missing a wall. Or...maybe the wall was glass. Yellow glass...Cora didn't like the color yellow much.

She tugged at her bonds again. They came of with a crack. oopsy.

Cora giggled quietly and she stumbled off of the surgical platform and tugged the needle from her arm. She was free!

exept she was still in a cell.

And she had no idea where she was.

Or who put her there.

Oh. Cora frowned and walked (stumbled) to the yellow wall. When she touched it the thing zapped her.

"Ouch!"

wall...zappy...meany...don't touch.

Carefully, without touching the wall, she looked outside.

There was a hall...big bright hall...more cells. The one across from her had a rock in it. A pretty blue rock...Amethyst said a friend of hers was blue...She wasnt around often though...Why was that again?

Suddenly the rock lit up and turned into a tiny blue person! Cora gasped. Oh yeah! Amy did that once!

The blue one seemed distressed at something, Cora couldn't see her eyes but her head turned frpm side to side rapidly before she finally seemed to lock on to the drugged girl across from her.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

( _this chapter shall now be in the pov of someone who hasnt been drugged by aliens)_

When Sapphire reformed the first thing she felt was panic. Where was Ruby? Was she alright? Was she nearby? Her absence was achingly prominent.

As her hysteria eased slightly she noticed she was not alone. Across from her was Cora. At least, it looked like Cora. Gone however, was her cold, impassive soldier persona. Instead her eyes were wide and nieve, not unlike that which she often saw on Stevens face.

Steven...

She had to make sure he was okay. The homeworld gems had been here to check on something. What if it was dangerous? She had to get out here.

Cora could help. She was powerful, startlingly so. A quick glimpse into the future said trying to touch the cell entrance would be in vain for herself but Cora...Maybe she had something up her sleeve.

"Cora."

The blue haired teen looked over at her. With her hard mask gone Sapphire couldn't help but notice how she couldn't be that much older than steven.

"You don' look like Amy said you would." Cora slurred out clumsily.

Sapphire frowned. What was wrong wi- oh.

The prison cell Cora was locked in was different than the others. There was a surgical platform, clearly meant to keep her still, and and coming out from the wall was a tube attached to a needle that no doubt contained Obtanium: A dangerous chemical created thousands of years ago when earth was discovered specifically to keep humans docile while gem scientists studied them.

From the looks of it though, Cora had been given much more than usual. Clearly, Jasper and Peridot hadn't wanted to take any chances now that they knew she was powerful enough to destroy the very ship they flew in.

While Sapphire assesed Cora's condition the young human continued to babble quietly.

"-and then Amy said she had a blue friend and a red friend. I dunno where the red friend is but I think you're the blue friend."

Sapphire hummed. "My name is Sapphire."

"pretty."

"thank you. Can you get out of your cell?"

Cora shrugged and closed her eyes, nose scrunching up a bit as she focused.

A second later there was a crack as Cora Dissappeared from her cell...only to reapear in sapphires.

The blue gem fought hard not to facepalm.

Cora looked around and frowned.

"I hate drugs."

Cora slumped down onto the floor only to give a small, confused hiss. She pulled up her medical gown and saw 2 things: the first being that she still had her black leggings on, good, she liked those leggings.

The second being that there was a large web of burns on her waist.

"Ouch."

Cora shrugged and pulled the gown back down. She had to...had to...she didn't know.

Cora huffed and rested her head against the wall.

"Stupid druggs making my head wrong...I think. Do you think it counts if you're already wrong?"

Sapphire frowned at the question. Cora most likely wouldn't be happy if the drugs wore off and she found out she'd spilled her guts emotionally.

"Does it hurt?"

Sapphire nodded towards the blue haired teens wounds.

Cora glanced down at where the gown covered the burns.

"yeah, but pain is...irrelevant. It's not as bad as...the before...maybe. It's...kinda fuzzy."

Sapphire pursed her lips. The wound was a burn from the destabilizer. Which meant, in theory...

Sapphire reached forward and pulled Cora towards her.

"What are- _Gah!"_

Sapphire place a hand over the wound and pulsed a gentle wave of frost over it . Cora stiffened at first but then relaxed.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

The blue gem gave a satisfied hum and continued to num the girls wound.

Cora's eyes drifted to sapphire's hair. It looked realy soft. So did her dress, like a pillow. Her fuzzy mind was tired from trying to sort through memories and logic.

Eyes drooping, Cora layed her head on Sapphires lap.

Sapphire stiffened and looked down. Cora blinked hazily back, green eyes dilated from the Obtanium. Cora was probably exhausted from both the hit she had taken and the tole the chemicals were taking on her mind.

Just a few minutes, she needed to recover. Ten minutes so that the Obtanium could clear slightly from her system.

Stars above she was getting soft!

The icy gem sighed and adjusted Cora's position on her lap so that she could reach her wound easily.

Jasper wouldn't be checking on them for quite a while anyways.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

"Cora."

"What?"

Good. Judging by her irrtated tone, the Obtanium was wearing off.

"Jasper will be coming soon. Can you get us out of here?"

Cora sat up and stood, staggering slightly as the blood rushed to her head.

"Grab my hand."

Sapphire obayed and gasped as a stomach churning sensation rippled through her as though she were being sucked through a tube.

A moment later she found her bearings and realized she was outside of her cell in the hall.

Cora staggered and shook her head. The cotton headed sensation in her mind was really starting to get on her nerves.

She really needed to get out of here. The drugs were starting to wear off and her memory was clearing up. She was on a ship. Some asshole alien bitch had drugged her. And she had a bone to pick with a psychotic cheeto puff!

Cora cracked her knuckles and inhaled deeply to center her mind as best as she could.

"Alright. Do you know the locations of...anyone?"

Sapphire nodded.

"I can tell the future. I know where I will find everyone on this ship."

"Where will I find Jasper?"

"She will arrive in this corridor in three minutes."

Cora nodded and flicked her wrist.

Nothing happened.

"Shit!"

Cora pulled up her leggings to reveal a long piece of wood with some sort of scale-like design carved into the hilt.

Cora eyed her wand with hesitancy. God how she hated this thing!

The witch grit her teeth and yanked the godforsaken condut from its hiding spot and gave it a flick, instantly her clothes and weapon appeared. A true feat considering most people had to know where their possessions were to summon them.

Another flick and that shitty medical gown was replaced with her armor. Cora sheethed her wand and picked up her gun.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen: I'm going to wait here for Jasper and take her down. You need to find your companions and get them to the cockpit. If you find Peridot, Compromise her. Once Jasper is taken care of I'll find Lazuli and meet you at the cockpit.

"Sapphire nodded and zipped off.

Cora blinked in surprise.

 _Sapphire has the ability to conduct ice and run at exceptional speeds. Weaknesses not yet targeted, but may include the safety of teammates, as is common with this particular group._

The sound of heavy footprints reached her keen ears.

"HEY!"

Cora smirked and cocked her gun. Time to test the limits of the enemy.

 ** _bang!_**

 ** _bang!_**

 ** _bang!_**

 ** _bang!_**

Jasper staggered and grunted as the bullets peirced her physical form. But she quickly recovered and charged.

 _physical form is strong, but can be damaged with time._

 _time that I may not have_

Cora stepped to the side, jumped the wall and wrapped her legs around Jasper's neck. Cora leaned her weight back and sent them both crashing to the ground.

Jasper roared and grabbed Coras oeg and twisted it. A crack sounded as her ankle broke.

Cora grit her teeth and twisted out of the large gems grip and ran. She needed to wear her out. Or at least drain her energy a little.

Unfortunately the break in her ankle would slow her down marginally.

Cora managed to get down three corridors before Jasper caught up with her and grabbed her, lifting the short girl up by her arm. Cora swung her legs up, using her momentum to force jasper to loosen her grip and landing Cora on her arm. The witch then crouched and used her good leg to kick Jasper in the face, cracking her visor.

Jasper made a grab for Cora but she leapt off and rolled when she hit the ground. Grabbing a knife from her waist, Cora flung it at Jasper, the dagger landing firmly in her thigh.

Jasper gave a grunt and had to stop to pull it out. Cora used this small time frame to put some distance between them.

There was a stairwell at the end of this hallway. Cora hoisted herself up onto the railing and slid down, the breeze she'd caused wipping the hair from her face.

The room at the bottom was darker that the others. At the very center was a large pulsing orb of energy. Obviously, this is what was powering the ship.

More thundering footsteps told her Jasper was hot on her tail. She would have to...um...Cora shook her head as her brain fogged over.

Fucking great! Her magic was nearly drained and her brain still wasn't working correctly! God dammit!

Jasper took advantage of her momentary lapse in focus by charging right into her, knocking her straight into a wall, leaving a dent.

Cora closed her eyes as the air left her lungs. Forcing her eyeleyelids open, black spots apeared in her vision as she forced her lungs to expand.

Pushing herself off of the wall, Cora lunged at the gem, grabbed her by the elbow, and pinned her down. Jasper threw her off and Cora landed in a crouch.

Jasper lunged at her again with her crash helmet but Cora leapt on her neck once more and used her weight to launch Jasper over her.

Cora was beginning to feel the strain of the fight. A burn was starting to seep into her muscles. She needed to end this fight and fast!

Cora pushed the pain to the bacl of her mind as she pushed forward.

Using the fact that Jasper was temporarily down to her advantage, Cora grabbed her by the ankle and swung her away.

Jasper landed straight into the power core.

 _shit! I should have thought this through! Damn drugs!_

She needed to find the others and get them out of here!

Cora raced up the stairs as the ship began to shake.

"Shit!"

Cora picked up her pace.

Suddenly, her vision swam and her brain fogged up. Cora stumbled and landed hard on her knees..

"Are you alright?"

Cora looked to the side to see Lazuli in the cell to her right.

"Good."

Cora stood up with effort and punched the control panel next to the cell. The metal cracked, Cora's knuckles bled, and the cell entrance glitched off.

"I've been looking for you."

Cora reached in and held out her hand for Lazuli to grab only for her to shrink away from it.

"No!"

Cora glared. "Look, I dont have time for this! This entire ship is going down and-"

"All the more reason for you to leave me here!" Lapis shouted "I deserve to be left behind! I've done, _horrible_ things, I-"

" Oh shut up!" Cora cut her off with a scoff.

"You want to talk about doing horrible things? I've _killed!_ I lie and I hide and my hands are dripping in more blood than I'll ever be able to wipe off! And most of it I don't even _regret_!"

Cora leaned in, her blazing eyes piercing into Lazuli's.

"But you can bet I am going to fight death with everything I have, Because every _second,_ that I live broken and tainted, fighting the hard fight, means that somewhere out there someone else doesn't have to. Now take my hand."

Lapis paused, hesitant. After a moment she sighed and took her hand. Cora pulled her up with ease and the two began to race down the hallway together.

"Do you know how to get to the cockpit?"

Lapis nodded and ran ahead, taking the lead in this mad race against time and maybe even fate.

When the reached the cockpit, Sapphire was gone but Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet were there.

"where did the blue one go?"

Garnet simply raised a hand to reveal a gem with a triangle cut.

Sapphires was one of Garnet's components then. Interesting.

"Right. Glad you're alright then. I hate it when I loose an alley. It makes for quite the inconvenience."

Under her visor, Garnet raised a brow. Had it been anyone else, she might have been offended. But she was starting to learn that Cora considered emotions in general to be her greatest enemy. They'd have to to work on that.

"Where's peridot?" Lazuli questioned, looking around cautiously.

"She escaped." Pearl answered curtly.

"She might be the only one. This ship is going down, man." Amethyst spoke up fearfully as the ship rattled around them.

Cora rolled her eyes.

"The ship will, we won't. Everbody take my hand, or my shoulder. Just make sure you're in contact with me."

After some hesitancy, the group obayed.

"Now, no matter what, focus on staying in contact with me. I've never apperated with more than one person before, so if you don't focus, you could splinch yourself, badly."

"Wait wha-"

And then they were gone.

When they reapeared, they all landed hard on the sand.

"Woo! Yeah! We're alive! You rock Cora!" Amethyst cheered as she popped up from the sand.

Silence.

"Cora?"

The sound of vomiting reached their ears and their eyes were drawn to Cora's hunched up figure several feet away.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Cora gagged as the scent of the acid she'd just heaved from her stomach reached her senses.

Every atom in her body was screaming. Her lungs, her muscles, her magic.

Especially her magic. Her Core was drained. There was magic left inside her to access. Only a meager amount reserved to protect her body. Even that, it seemed, was nearly gone.

Jesus christ her head hurt so much she couldn't even _see_!

" _Fuck!"_

Cora to a deep breath, her pained, blurry vision was drawn to the sky as the flaming ship Collided with the wards.

An Explosion sounded and great chunks of the ship were blasted into the ocean.

She won.

They were safe.

For now.

Cora inhaled and collapsed onto the sand. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. A similar heartbeat thudded through her head, like the chopping of an ax.

A hand touched her shoulder.

Cora forced her eyes open to see Garnet kneeling over her, looking her over in concern.

"Are you alright?"

Cora shoved Garnet's hand off of her and forced herself to stand up.

"I'm fine." Cora bit out, stumbling slightly as she struggled to find purchase on the sand.

Cora raised her hand to the sky, her tired limb shaking slightly as she used the very last of her reserves to lower the wards.

The moment they were down, a familiar little boy came hurling down the slope.

"STEVEN!" Pearl cried out upon seeing him. She raced to meet the boy and pulled him into a hug. The other Crystal gems followed. Only Lapis lingered behind. Of course, she and the Crystal Gems would still be at odds.

Lapis was an outsider now. On this planets and on homeworld.

Cora was an outsider too.

"Hey."

Lapis looked over at Cora as she hobbled towards her.

"You can't go back to your alien empire now, and from my understanding, you'd like to put some distance between yourself and those guys." Cora nodded at the Crystal Gems. "So, I figure, You could come and stay with me. I live with my aunt and cousin right now, but I'm thinking about buying a flat sometime this month. I, could use the company."

Lapis paused, thinking it over. Then she nodded.

"Great. One condition though."

"What?"

"I need help getting up that hill." Cora admitted dryly.

Lapis laughed.

"Alright, give me your hand."

 **a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a- a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a**

 **Well, that just might be the longest chapter yet!**

 **Just so you guys know:**

 **No, Jasper is not dead.**

 **Yes, this is going to change the plot quite a bit Later on.**

 **No, I am not sure whether or not im going to pair Lapis with Cora, But I do plan on Cora influencing Lapis quite a bit.**

 **Yes, This Is the official turning point, where Cora is really going to start changing the tides.**

 **Yes, Steven is still important to the plot, But right now my focus is on Cora.**

 **a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a**


	6. A shift in the tide

**and so, our hero continues on her journey...**

 **a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a**

 _one week later_

"-And the volume button is just on the side here."

Since she met Lapis and took her in, Cora has been a lot busier than usual. This was a good thing. It kept her from dwelling too much.

Lapis, having been trapped in a mirror for thousands of years, knew next to nothing about humans and their ways.

Cora was quick to rectify this. The first few days after the 'homeworld debacle' as she had taken to calling it, Cora gave Lapis a run through of everything she needed to know about the modern world. To her delight, The ocean gem was learning quite fast.

Today, the pair had taken a trip to empire city to buy some things for Lapis, such as a phone and some extra clothes.

But not before Lapis made some changes...

- _the night before_ -

what do think about dying your hair?"

"I don't know..."

"Not the whole thing of course, just the ends. I think a little blond would look great against the blue!"

"would it make me look more human?"

Cora glanced at her roomate from where she sat with her laptop, looking at potential flats in and around beach city.

"Is that what you want?"

"YES!" Lapis burst out, leaping from her spot on Cora's bed.

"You said so yourself that beach city is the only place where gems are able to get away with being so...so..."

"Alien?" Cora prompted with a raised brow.

"Yes! So alien! I'm too _blue!_ I'll never be able to pass off as a human! I'll never be able to leave beach city..."

Cora looked at her companion with understanding. She knew a thing or too about being considered a freak.

"Well, I _do_ know a spell that could change your skin tone. It'd be permanent though. If you need some time to consider I underst-"

"YES!"

Five minutes later a beaming Lapis Lazuli looked in the bathroom mirror to observe her new dark, tanned skin tone, loving the way it contrasted sharply with her blue eyes and hair, now dyed blond at the ends.

She felt new.

She felt good.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

"What about this one?"

"I don't know..."

"C'mon! huge windows, plenty of space, and the walls are white instead of beige! Ugh, I hate that color."

"It does have a nice veiw of the ocean."

"What do you say? should we buy it?"

"Sure, It's growing on me."

Cora smiled at her victory, feeling just a tad too smug.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"I guess so."

"Four wheel drive, bulletproof, GPS, and it's _silver_ Lapis!"

"Are you sure can afford it? You work at a Cafe, Cora."

"And you work at bookstore. What's your point?"

"It's an expensive truck."

"Relax, I'm the sole inheritor of an ancient and wealthy family."

"Then why do you work at a tea shop?"

"Your an alien. Why do you work at the book shop next to the tea shop?"

"Touché"

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a- a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Cora's eyes snapped open. It was the first night she and Lapis had spent in their new flat, and she had forgotten to take her Essence of Dreamless Sleep before she'd gone to bed.

Her hands shook as she padded out of her room, intending to brew some tea to calm her nerves.

"Can't sleep?"

Sitting with a mug of her own tea is Lapis. Even Gems didn't need sleep, the blue gem was quite taken with it. The fact that she could now restore energy without regenerating was something she loved. If she couldn't sleep either it must have been serious.

"Not anymore I can't."

"Nightmare?"

"Something like that."

Lapis nodded and took a sip of tea.

A flick of her wrist and Cora held a mug of her own. Though they had the supplies for it, muggle cooking was rarely something Cora practiced outside of her work at Greenleaf.

Once she had of mug of her own she joined her roomate on the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Cora looked away.

"It was stupid. I shouldn't have forgotten to take my potion in the first place. " Cora idly traced the scar on her right arm, where the words _blood traitor_ were carved into her skin. Just one of many scars painting her body. Lapis was the only one who'd seen all of them, due to her refusal to wear her leather jacket and long dark jeans at home.

How the hell had she gotten this soft?!

Not even Amethyst knew this much about her! So why was she spillling her guts to this person who she'd only known for a month?

 _Because she knows what its like to be a prisoner. because you both wince at loud noises and hate bracelets because they feel like chains and can't stand small spaces._

 _Because Amethyst is young and nieve and Lapis has seen the battle field._

Cora sighed.

"I was 14 when we first got the news, that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned..."

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a- a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Cora and Lapis stared at the TV in disbelief.

Peridot had taken over every potential communication system she could find.

"I should have known this wasn't over." Lapis stated grimly."

Cora's cell rang. The moment she accepted the call Amethyst picked up.

"Yo C, G-man told me to tell you to come to the temple. We need your help."

Cora grabbed her keys, not bothering to change out of her shorts and grey tank top. Lapis followed behind her, adamant that she not be left behind if something important was happening.

"We're on our way.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

"Guys! Cora she's here!"

"I know."

"You know _everything_ Garnet."

"And don't forget you forget it."

The Crystal Gems went outside to greet Cora as she parked her truck a few feet away from the temple.

"Hi Cora!" Steven was eager to finally get a chance to get to know the girl who saved his family.

Cora jumped out of her truck and slammed the door shut. A second later, the same thing could be heard from the other side of the truck.

"Who's the other- **Gasp**! L-Lapis?!"

"Hello steven."

Gone was her homeworld attire, instead, she wore a One Republic T-shirt and grey shorts. The ends of her blue hair were dyed a washed out blond.

More shocking than this, however, was her skin! It looked like that of a human who'd spent her entire life near the beach, a dark peachy tan. She looked... _human!_

The blue gem smiled and did a little twirl.

"Do you like it? Cora helped me with the skin."

"But that's impossible!" Pearl cried.

"A gems skin tone is part of their Gems programing. You can't just _change_ it!"

Cora wiggled her fingers

"Magic."

Amethyst gave an impressed whistle.

"Dude! that's awsome, can you do that to me?"

"Absolutely not!" Pearl cried, grabbing Amethyst by the wrist and pulling her away from the witch.

"Stars know what side affects there could be! And once more, she could accidentally set you on fire or something!"

Cora frowned, offended.

" I'm a Virago. We pride ourselves on being quite skilled at magic thank you very much!"

"What's a Virago?" Steven asked.

Cora's hand drifted unconsciously to her chest and the others noticed for the first time that she was wearing a silver chain with a ring on it. It was an unusual ring, designed to look like a dragon with a diamond in its mouth.

"It's my mai-family name. Now," Cora turned to Garnet "I was told you needed me for something?"

Garnet did a quick once over of Cora. Usually, the girl had on jeans and leather or, last time she'd seen her, armor. Without either of those, her scars were shockingly apearent. A spiral going down her left arm, writing on her right, a skull with a snake for a tongue carved into her right calf, and horizontal slashes on her left thigh. The only self imposed markings (As far as she knew) on her was a tattoo on her shoulder of two birds.

What had happened to her?

Nothing she was likely to tell.

"The communication hub that Peridot is using to attempt to contact homeworld needs to be destroyed. We're hoping you could use your magic to destroy it."

Cora glanced at Lapis as if asking for a second opinion. The water gem only shrugged, not seeing the harm.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do."

A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Cora weaved through the pillars of the communication hub, sending pulses of magic through it to test it's stability and magical signature.

when she was done she joined the others who were standing a few yards away.

"Well, what do you think? Can you destroy it?" Pearl asked impatiently.

Cora sighed and crossed her arms.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. This thing is huge and I'm not used to gem magic, which, BTW this thing is saturated in. If my Magic were at full strength, maybe. But I'm still recovering.

"That's alright." Garnet stated. "There's still one way we could get rid of this thing."

"There is?" Asked Lapis.

Garnet nodded and turned to Pearl.

"We need someone powerful, but careful, and controlled. Pearl, fuse with me."

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a- a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Cora was fighting to keep calm. Having never seen fusion before, she'd had no idea it involved flashing, bright lights. Green and Red beams flickered behind her eyelids every time she blinked. The loud banging and crashing of the communication hub going down around her was not helping.

A hand touched her shoulder. It was Lapis, looking at her in understanding.

"Do you want to leave?"

"Yes." Cora managed through gritted teeth.

Lapis nodded and led her friend to the warp pad.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

"Hey Grace, I'm clicking out!"

"Go right ahead sugar! don't bother with the sign, I can close up myself tonight."

"Thanks Grace."

Cora walked out of the shop into the cool night air and noticed Steven and Amethyst walking down the boardwalk, heading back to the temple from the looks of it.

"Hey guys!"

The pair turned and waved upon recognizing her. Jogging up to meet them, Cora couldn't help but notice that they both looked tired and stressed, as though they were reluctant to be heading home.

"You guys alright?"

The pair exchanged glances.

"Fine. " Steven answered, sounding anything but.

"Okay...do you guys want a ride home?"

"Sure." Amethyst sighed.

Cora guided them to her truck and they climbed into the backseats.

Cora texted Lapis to let her know where she was.

*Ran into Steven and Amethyst. Going to give them a ride home.

*How will I get home? Your my ride!*

*Wings*

*Oh yeah. See you at home then lol*

Cora put her phone in the cup holder and Started up her beloved truck. Lapis often joked that she loved her truck more than she loved her. When Cora hadn't responded Lapsi had thrown a pillow at her.

On the way to the temple, Cora glanced through the rear view mirror to see Steven and Amethyst starring sullenly out the windows.

Something was wrong at home. Most likely a group problem. It couldn't be between the two younger gems, or they'd be separated. A problem with Garnet and Pearl then.

Cora could see how that would be a problem.

The Crystal Gems were a family. It was something she envied about them, seeing as her family was dead.

Pearl and Garnet were clearly the parents of that family, Steven and Amethyst being the children in both age comparison and mindset.

When Parents fought, the tension was often felt among the children.

It would explain why they were so reluctant to go back home. The tension back at the temple was probably so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Cora remembered when her aunt and uncle had had one of their rare fights, how it had lasted for weeks and her cousin Edith had been miserable.

The trio pulled up the temple and Steven and Amethyst thanked her for the ride and headed up the stairs.

"Hey guys!" Cora called up to them.

"Yeah, C?"

"You know, you're welcome to stay with me and Lapis when ever you want."

The pair gave her twin smiles of gratitude.

"Thanks Cora."

The blue haired witch gave them a nod and pulled out of the beach.

As she drove home, a notification popped up on her phone.

A calendar notification.

Tomorrow was May second.

Exactly a 2 years ago tomorrow, Cora had lost everything.

 **a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a**

 **Well, anyone out there remember what may second is?**

 **I feel like maybe i didn't do as well as i could have here, but at the same time I like how things are progressing.**

 **please leave your thoughts in the comments!**

 **-Blue**

 **a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a**


	7. Even Blue Roses Wilt Into Black

**Brace yourselves, This is a sad one**

 **A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a**

Cora stood at the edge of the shoreline. Her blue hair was now black and pinned into a bun. She was dressed in a black Victorian dress modified to stop a little below her knees. Her wedding ring seemed to weigh heavily on her chest.

Two years ago, She'd been Willow Elizabeth Virago, The Blue Rose, The Death Mage.

How ironic.

A single tear slid down her already wet cheeks.

She'd only been married a month when the blood war had stolen everything from her.

 _Curses were flying left and right, two figures were racing through the crowd, a young man and woman. Death Eaters dropped in their path like flies._

 _The man twisted around to grasp the hand of the woman, determination and fear both strong in his eyes_ _"I'm going to clear a path and you're going to use it to get to safety!"_ _"Jackson no!" Willow protested, jerking away_

 _"You'll die! There's too many!"_

 _"I know."_ _Jackson replied calmly, grasping her by the elbow and looking into her eyes, there was an acceptance there that the witch couldn't stand._

 _"No! No way! Jackson-"_

 _Jackson cut her off with a kiss. His hand went to her stomach, which was just barely starting to show._

 _"Take care of Victoria for me." He whispered into her ear._

 _"Or David." Willow corrected, her eyes starting to blur._

 _"Or David."_

 _"You won't know unless you stay with me. We can still escape together!"_

 _Jackson broke away as the thundering roar of a giant announced that that massive brute was charging right at them, its enormous club aimed to swing at them._

 _Jackson pushed Willow out of the way and pulled out his wand._

 _"No, we cant."_

 _He cast a force field around his wife_.

 _Jackson fired a large blast, knocking all surrounding men and women back, and firing a curse to set fire to the giant. A single Death Eater managed to reach him and Stabbed a knife through his heart._

"NO!"

 _Black magic spilled from her core, shattering the force field and turned the surrounding Death Eaters to black ash. Her eyes turned black as large skeletal wings made of shadow formed at her back._

 _Willow let out a pain filled shriek that echoed over the grounds. Willow grabbed her knife, her death magic twisting it into a white hot sword._

 _Willow leapt from Death Eater to Death Eater, giving them each the same, twisted fate as her husband had been given._

 _The sword was as hot as the pain tearing through her heart._

 _They had had taken Jackson, her love, her Linked!_

 _They all needed to DIE!_ _If mercy hadn't been an option before, it certainly wasn't now._

 _A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a_

 _"I sentence you, Lady Virago, to a lifetime sentence in Azkaban for the use of dark magic, and homicide._

 _Willow sneered at the minister from where she sat in chains._

 _"I do not regret the deaths on the battle field of Men and Women who would slay me on the streets."_

 _The Minister glared at her from the podium._

 _"Before you are sent to Azkaban,You will sent to Saint Mungos under strict surveillance, where the parasite within you shall be removed, as it will no doubt posses the same unholy powers as the woman who carries it."_

 _Before Willow could process what she had just been told, she was struck with a spell that rendered her unconscious._

 _a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a_

 _When Willow awoke she felt the absence immediately. There was no small life growing within her. They were gone. The Ministry took them._

 _When Willow escaped she only had a single thought:_

 _The Ministry of Magic would pay._

 _They needed her. The Virago family was ancient. The family lineage tracing all the way back to the Slytheryn and Ravenclaw lines, linking at the marriage between the little sister of Rowena and the son of Salezar._

 _The Viragos funded over half of the ministry and owned most Wizarding land._

 _The goblins of Gringotts cared nothing for Wizard laws. If she told them to cut off all funds and cut Wizards off from the land she owned, everything would fall to chaos._

 _Perfect._

 _The Ministry truly were nieve fools._

 _a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a_

Cora wept silently, arms wrapped around her stomach, remembering that a life had once been nestled in there, And recalling warm arms tucked around her.

Cora recalled the blue of her older brothers eyes and her mother,Coraline's soft black curls. She thought of the way her father laughed at her witty remarks and the peaceful days in the sun when the Viragos and the O'Connors all got together at a beach not so different from this one for dinner parties and cookouts. She remembered the days when she and Jackson were young and chased each other across the sand.

They where all gone now. The family she'd been born to, and the family she'd just started to make.

Some days she was certain these scars had healed and others she'd realise they were as fresh as the day she'd earned them.

Cora gripped her ring in one hand and clutched her stomach in the other.

God how she hated May second!

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

 _one week later_

Cora sat quietly off to the side while Lapis quizzed the Crystal Gems on all the information on Peridot. She still wore a black dress, this one was simple and plain, going down to her ankles and wrists. the only hint of color was her necklace.

Lapis knew why she was in mourning and had thankfully taken over when they had gotten the call from Steven that they had finally caught Peridot and gained information from the small green gem.

A hand tugged at her dress and she looked over to see steven looking her over in concern.

"Are you okay, Cora?"

So innocent was steven. Cora wondered if her child would have been anything like him.

"I'm alright, thank you." Her voice was soft and quiet, her throat raw from crying during the day and screaming at night from the terrors that waited in her dreams.

Steven was unerved by how Cora was acting. The whole team was. The last thing anyone had expected-even Garnet- was for the confident 18 year old to step out of her truck dressed in black with her eyes ringed red from what could only be crying and Lapis standing in front of her almost protectively, doing all the talking for once, instead of skulking in the back as she usually did.

Even when Pearl had explained that unless they acted, the world was going to be destroyed, Cora had only spared a single listless glance before picking a spot on the couch and curling up quietly.

Ironically, Peridot was doing the same thing two cushions away from her. Surprisingly the Green gem was extremely quiet when no one was paying attention to her. But the moment she sensed eyes on her some sort of switch would be flipped and she would go back to acting like a bratty toddler with a large vocabulary.

Cora was eyeing the green gem now. Steven had moved away to call his dad to ask if he knew anywhere they could build a drill without drawing attention from the humans (none of the ruins would do, Pearl insisted, not wanting to disturb the history) and her attention had been drawn to Peridot. She looked an awful lot like the more sane prisoners in Azkaban had, quiet and afraid.

Of course she would be, Cora mused. She was a prisoner here. A prisoner to earth and a prisoner to the Crystal Gems.

"My name is Cora O'Connors, what is yours?" Peridot jumped and looked up, startled.

The human stared at her with a kindness Peridot had never had directed at her in the entirety of her short life.

"I'm, Peridot."

Cora smiled and pulled the small gem into a hug. It had been a long week and she doubted she had the energy to pull up her stone cold soldier facade any time soon.

"Well then Peridot, welcome to earth."

Peridot's eyes widened and she awkwardly copied the hug.

"Guys! My dad says we can use his aunt and unkles old barn!"

Cora gave a soft whisper of a laugh and stood to follow the others to the warp pad. Peridot jumped off the couch and scurried after her.

Garnet raised an unseen brow at the two as they rejoined the crowd that was gathering on the warp pad. From the start Cora had Garnet perplexed. She was a myriad of emotions and masks. She was unpredictable and difficult to track with her future vision. Garnet never could quite determine what Cora was going to do or say.

As someone who always knew the future, this was frustrating. The Sapphire within her, however, was intrigued. Just who was Cora O'Connors really, and just how special did you have to be to twist fate as she did?

The way Peridot currently clung to Cora's dress was an interesting development as well. Cora had never seemed to be the nurturing type, everything, including her apparent title of Death Mage, suggested that she hated everything even remotely childlike. Even Steven with his wonderful gift of getting people to open up to him seemed to set her on edge.

And yet, nieve, bratty Peridot was clinging to her like a shy toddler while glaring at anyone who made eye contact and yet she didn't so much as twitch.

Perhaps these next few weeks would bring clarity to the Mystery of Cora.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Cora observed while Pearl set about looking for something to help plan out the drill.

Peridot continued to refuse to be more than three feet away from Cora. The darkly dressed human made her feel safe.

Cora looked around the vast field with a frown. All this space and only one tree. This wouldn't do. They'd all burn up in the heat!

Cora walked towords the center of the field with purpose.

"Where are you going?!" Peridot called out, running after her.

Garnet glanced at Cora upon hearing Peridot's cry. What was she doing? Amethyst, Steven and Pearl had gained Cora's attention as well.

Cora knelt down and pressed a hand to the ground and felt the warm pulse of life thrumming through the earth. She sent a pulse of her own magic into the ground and pulled her hand up.

A tree sprouted from beneath her fingers and rose. Its limbs fanned out and sprouted dark green leaves. The wood of the tree was bone white for some odd reason.

The magic spillling from Cora's being caused a soft bed of thornless blue roses to bloom around the trunk of the tree. The buds ranging from the size of her fist to as small as the head of a pin.

"Woah!" Steven cried at the incredible display of magic.

"Show off!" Lapis cried playfully to her best friend, glad to see she was well enough to use her magic.

A pair of birds flew a ring around the tree before landing on Cora's waiting hand and chirped at her. Cora relaxed against the trunk of the tree and sang three perfect notes back which the birds copied before flitting into the tree.

A swarm of butterflies gathered amongst the blue roses, several coming to rest in Cora's hair which had turned blue once more. When the Gems reached Cora a rabbit had already raced from somewhere to rest in the witches lap.

"Dude, you sure you aren't secretly Snow White or something?" Amethyst asked as she took in the small flock of creature that had gathered around her friend.

Pearl meanwhile was inspecting the tree in amazement. Garnet was sitting with a pair of rabbits in her lap. Steven was sitting beside Peridot who was examining a butterfly that landed on her finger.

Cora sighed and stroked the rabbit in her lap fondly.

"Animals have nothing to fear from death. To them, I am but the incarnation of the cycle of life. They see me as a Mother Nature of sorts and and treat as one of their own."

Cora's hand stilled and her tone became bitter "I only wish this lack of fear would spread to humanity. I rather enjoy being loved rather than feared.

Peridot scowled. " _I'm_ not afraid of you."

Surprise flickered in Cora's eyes before they went blank and she stood abruptly, the animals scattering at her sudden movements.

"Well, we better get started on that drill. I live here to it'd be a pity if this planet were destroyed.

Her walls were back up, her frigid aura instilling caution amongst Peridot who guided her through the list of supplies needed for the drill.

Garnet was disappointed. They had been so close.

the only thing of note that occurred was a short quarrel between Peridot and Pearl over how the latter's status as a servant class gem should prevent her from working on the drill. This argument was cut off by Cora who told Peridot to be polite and cooperate with Pearl.

This got a pout from Peridot and a smug grin from Pearl.

That night Cora couldn't sleep. She and Lapis sat a good distance away from Peridot and the Crystal Gems who gathered around a fire to rest.

"I shouldn't be here." Cora murmed, fists clenched.

"Don't you start." Lapis warned

"It's true though! Cora cried, standing up and pacing.

"How much longer do think I can just keep lying to myself, Lapis? How much longer can I pretend my presence isn't some sort of poison? That I should have let myself be shipped off to Azkaban! I'm a Death Mage! I-I'm fucking _toxic_! And I'm selfish, so damn selfish, and hypocritical! I'm no better than a damn Death Eater."

"Stop It!" Lapis clutched Cora's shoulders, stilling her.

" You have come too damn far to do this now, Coraline O'Connors! You. Are. Not. Toxic!"

"My grandmother was a death mage." Cora whispered. " She was only a little older than me when she lost control."

"You aren't losing control."

"Aren't I? I'm all over the place Lapis! One second I'm so sure I've got myself together the next I'm not even sure who I am anymore! I wish Jackson were here..."

Cora gripped hugged herself and looked to the starry night above.

Lapis gave her friend a fierce hug and Pulled her towards what she had called the Blue Tree.

"What's wrong," Lapis spoke firmly, determined to help. "Is that you've been hiding behind your masks for so long you dont recognize yourself anymore. You need to stop hiding, Willow."

Cora stiffened at the mention of her old name.

"The Blood War is over. The Ministry can't find you. You can affordto be yourself again. You're safe."

Willow O'Connors nee Virago hugged her knees.

"Then why don't I feel safe?"

 **a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a- a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a**

 **Well that could have been better I think.**

 **I feel like Cora/Willow's character has been kind of all over the place which I'm going to start working on, and yes, this is going to be one of those stories where peridot is basically a gemling. Canon can go to hell. My story, I do what I want. I HOLD THE POWER**

 **please leave a review-**

 **Blue**

 **a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a**


	8. Into the Light

**Even when we slip and fall, the best we can do is go up from there**

 **a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a**

Something nudged Willow's cheek the next morning.

Willow mumbled a curse and rolled over on her bed of blue roses.

The nudging continued, followed by the dull thud of hooves on grass.

Hooves?

Willow opened her eyes to come face to face with a pair of gentle black eyes on a leathery black muzzle.

Threstrals.

Willow sat up and looked around. There was a small herd of about five or six of the black winged horses surrounding her. Two of were sleeping soundly next to her.

"Hello friends." Willow murmured, reaching out to stroke her newfound companion. The threstral stared back at her with expressive eyes.

A scream broke Willow out off her stupor.

Pearl, who had come to wake up Lapis (who woke with a start) and Willow with a peace offering of coffee before they started working on the drill, dropped the mug in her hands upon catching sight of the skeletal horses surrounding the two.

Amethyst, Garnet and Steven rushed over upon hearing Pearl's scream.

"What are those things?!" Pearl cried.

Steven squinted at where Pearl was pointing.

"I don't see anything."

"Threstrals can only be seen by those who have witnessed death." Willow spoke calmly, standing and reaching her hand out to Lapis who accepted her limb and pulled her up off the ground. The ocean gem looked at the horses in wonder and reached out to pet the nearest one.

Pair of Wobbly legged colts ran up to Willow kneeled to pet them. After a moment she glanced at the Crystal Gems who stood frozen at the sight of the somewhat terrifying creatures and laughed.

"Don't worry, Threstrals may be omnivorous but they're very gentle, and intelligent."

"I wish I could see them." Steven spoke up sadly.

Finally, something she could fix.

Willow plucked a blue rose at it's roots and wove it into a bracelet and infused it with magic, causing the stem to turn black. Beckoning Steven over to her, she slipped the bracelet onto his wrist.

Steven blinked fiercely and gasped.

"Wow! They look so cool!" The thirteen year old rushed to pet one only for it to snort and skitter away. Willow laughed and gently guided him away.

"Perhaps we should go work on the drill."

"aaaww man! Thanks for the bracelet though, Cora."

The witch paused.

"Call me Willow."

Lapis looked knowingly at her best friend over her mug of salvaged coffee.

"Why Willow?" Pearl questioned, as she opened up the Barn to reveal Peridot who was gathering what supplies she could find.

"That's my real name."

"Why'd you have a fake one?"

Willow sighed at Steven's question.

"It's...complicated. Let's just say I needed a fresh start and leave it at that."

"If you say so." Amethyst shrugged and walked off to go get supplies.

Willow sat to the side while preperations where made and supplies where scavenged.

Amethyst looked at the blue haired witch who sat to the side with Lapis who was twirling a ball of water around her finger idly.

"Shouldn't you guys be helping?"

"My presence is helping." Willow spoke crypticly.

Amythest scrunched up her nose. "What do you mean?"

"She's plan B." Lapis elaborated.

"Huh?"

Willow sighed. " In the possible event that the drill does not succeed or isn't built on time I will channel death magic into the cluster and reduce it to ash."

Amethyst's eyes widened. " Why don't you just do that now instead of making us build junk?!"

"Because the raw amount of death magic channeling through my body would no doubt kill me, ironically enough." Willow answered wryly.

Amethyst blanched, causing Willow to emit a cold laugh.

"What? You didn't think I was invincible did you? Even after I was taken down by a little electricity and handicapped by mere drugs no less, tsk. Why does everyone forget that the greatest power comes with the greatest weakness? Even gods will fall to fate, Amethyst."

"Too true." Lapis chimed in with a solomn

nod "Death is inevitable even for the ageless."

Amethyst furrowed her brow "You guys are morbid as shi-"

"AMETHYST! NO!" Pearl shouted from inside the barn.

A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Peridot curled up by the barn entrance and pouted.

Stupid clods! their existence was annoying her. Steven was currently curled up in the lap of the fusion while the pearl told him a story and the amethyst sat next to him, eating...something.

They were annoying and stupid and not because they were happy and together and Peridot was alone at all. Of course that wasn't the reason! Peridot hardly needed anyones company to be content!

No, Peridot was perfectly happy to be sitting here, alone, by herself, feeling slightly cold, and empty.

"Mind if I join you?"

Peridot jumped and looked up to see the thin form of Willow O'Connors towering over here, holding a strange rectangular object.

Peridot relaxed and slumped against the barn wall.

"Sure, whatever."

Willow smiled and sat down, the skirt of her deep red summer dress fanning out around her. She showed the rectangle to Peridot.

"Do you know what this is?"

The tiny gem shook her head. "No."

"This is called a book. There are hundreds of thousands of books in the world. This particular one, contains a collection of very old stories. When I was your age, I loved to hear them very much."

"What do you-"

"You aren't very old, are you Peridot?" Willow looked at the green gem knowingly.

Peridot's eyes widened. "How did you...?"

"I know innocence when I see it. The others may think you to be merely nieve, but I have a talent for reading people, and have observed that it's not just the rebels you don't understand. Lapis tells me grown gems rarely have trouble with their equipment. Tell me Peridot, how old are you?"

Peridot lowered her eyes.

"Three earth years."

Willow nodded. "I've also heard that gems are born fully grown, until recently. Care to elaborate? Lapis knows little in the way of such details, I'm afraid."

Peridot shrugged.

" Resources are low on homeworld. Era Two gems emerge from their kindergarten with soft, mineral coated gems that are supposed to grow and harden over time, the physical form growing with it. Unlike Era One gems, We aren't born with any knowledge outside of speech and purpose. We have to be given courses on how to work and act. Any gem that isn't fully developed within two moons is considered defective."

Peridot wrapped her arms around herself and shifted uncomfortably.

"I was the brightest in my batch. My scores are unparalleled. But my gems doesn't work and my form still hasn't grown. When they sent me on this mission my superiors made it clear that it would be my last, and that I'd only made it this far due to my intelligence."

Willow pulled Peridot into a hug. The gemling stiffened at first but eventually relaxed and returned it. Peridot's eyes squeazed shut to ward of the tears gathering in her eyes.

"When I was young," Willow spoke lowly "People would recognize my face and stare, they would pull their children away from me and whisper to each other about how strange I was, how different. The only thing keeping them from sending me to prison just for being what I am was my title. But then, when I was older, they found their chance to get rid of me and they took it. Had I not escaped I'd probably be dead right now."

Willow grasped Peridot by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Peridot was startled to see tears in the teen's intense orbs.

"People fear what they can't understand or control, Peridot. And fear will always lead to anger, and hate. They will try to wipe you out because they are weak, and small-minded. you have to learn to take your gifts and turn them into a weapon, and show them that you will not be broken easily!"

Peridot nodded shakily. "O-okay."

Truth be told the small gem was glad that someone understood her.

Willow pulled Peridot into her lap and opened her book.

"Now, how would you like to hear one of my favorite stories?"

Peridot nodded, cheering almost instantly.

"This one is called ' _The tale of three brothers.' "_

Willow turned the old, faded pages with practiced ease and spoke in a gentle, articulate voice.

"Once there were three brothers, walking down a winding road at twilight..."

A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a- a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

"Thats adorable."

Steven and the Crystal gems stood looking down at Peridot who lay sleeping curled in the lap of Willow who was also asleep with her body curled protectively around the small form in her lap.

"It's interesting." Garnet spoke up, crossing her arms and eyeing the two thoughtfully.

"What is?" Inquired Pearl.

"Willow's interest in Peridot." Garnet elaborated, frowning.

"Willow is first and foremost a soldier. It's in her nature, I've seen that much. Every move she makes is carefully calculated, nothing she does is without a reason."

"You think she has plans for Peridot." Pearl realised, eyeing the the sleeping gem with newfound worry.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past her."

" You people do realize you look like stalkers right now, right?"

The gems whirled around to see Lapis glaring at them with her arms crossed and her hip cocked. The picture of irritation and distrust.

"Lapis!" Pearl cried, wringing her hands nervously. "We were just-"

"I don't care." Lapis brushed past them with an air of disdain and lifted Willow with Peridot still in her lap with ease.

"Just stay from Willow. What she does or who she talks to is none of your business."

"Why do you care so much?" Amethyst inquired, eyes narrowing. "How much do you even know about her anyways? Willow and I talked all the time and she never mentioned having another name, or anything outside of something about fighting terrorists once."

Lapis laughed "Oh is that what she told you? I knew she must have told you her cover, someone as nieve as you could hardly handle the truth."

"Hey!" Amethyst bristled at the thinly veiled insult. "I am _not-"_

sshh" Lapis hushed her with a condescending smile. "You'll wake them up."

Lapis turned on her heel and stalked away to the Blue tree.

Steven gave a low whistle.

"She _really_ doesn't like you guys."

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a- a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

 **And so ends another chapter. I'm kinda runnin on fumes right now as far as this story goes, so if anyone has any ideas, please leave them in the comments.**

 **thanks for being the awesome readers you are!**

 **-Blue**

 **a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a**


	9. threads that link us

**In which** **fights go down and Willow questions herself.**

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

It is a widely known fact that animals are far more in tune to magic than humans are. They can sense a persons magical signature from miles away if they are strong enough. Most creatures need only moments to decide the trustworthiness of a person.

If a witch or wizard is connected to nature, by way of elemental gifts or otherwise, than their aura can be sensed for miles around by all manner of creatures, who will often flock to said witch or wizard.

Willow was no exception.

By the time the drill was nearly completed, the fields surrounded the barn were abundant in the way of Threstrals, hippogryffs, nifflers, bowtruckles, occamies, and many others.

Two creatures in particular refused to stray far from the Death mage.

A young threstral that was always nudging at Willows hand, demanding affection every few minutes, and a swooping evil that had curled taken one look at Willow and immediately made it's home in her pocket.

The swooping evil, who Willow had affectionately named Feroce, was the main concern, as none of the other creatures came close to the drill sight, the noise and the presence of the gems making them wary.

the threstral, now named Apricity, always stayed at least five feet away from the drill.

Feroce, however...

His appearance alone was unsettling, even Steven was put off by his skeletal face and forked tongue.

Every day at sunset Feroce would leave Willows side to fly...somewhere, and always returned with either a large rat or niffler carcass which it would then proceed to smash the skull of and eat the brains. When it was done it would offer the remaining corpse to Willow who would accept it and stroke Feroce fondly, telling him what a good hunter he was while she skinned the carcass and roasted the meat over a magically conjured fire.

"Swooping evil are extremely loyal creatures." Willow explained to Peridot not long after naming the thing. "They are intelligent and fiercely protective. I've heard of cases where swooping evil have taken out nearly a dozen men at a time in order to defend their human. Hundreds of years ago when familiars were actively sought out, a witch or wizard with a swooping evil for a familiar was said to have the soul of a warrior and was often a terror on the battle field."

Peridot, unlike the Crystal Gems, loved Feroce and anything to do with awe inspiring world Willow had been born into. Every waking moment the green gem wasnt building the drill was spent sitting in the blue haired witches lap, listening eagerly to the tales of magical history.

The tales of Beetle the Bard, in particular, were a constant. Every night Willow would read aloud in a mysterious voice, fairytales unlike anything any of the Crystal Gems had heard.

Steven, despite being slightly intimidated by Willow, almost always joined Peridot for story telling.

His favorite nights were always the ones when Willow read aloud the Wizard and the Hopping Pot. He thought it was funny.

Peridot, one the other hand, loved hearing The Tale of the Three Brothers. Willow had confided in her the truth behind the story and liked theorizing about what really happened all those years ago.

Steven thought The tale of the three brothers was creepy. The thought that one could actually meet Death was scary to him.

"Oh, I doubt they _actually_ met Death." Willow informed him with a chuckle. "It was probably just a death mage, like myself, with a talent for creating magical artifacts."

That had made Steven feel a _little_ better.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

"Now, focus on the energy at your core, can you feel it?"

It was twilight and Peridot and Willow where sitting under the blue tree. The two were facing eaching each other sitting in a lotus position.

"No." Peridot grumbled, eyes scrunched cosed tightly. "This is pointless! I'm defective! I'm never going to be able to do this!"

"By gem standards, and gem standards only. Standards are merely guidelines and expectations formed by a single state of mind. Some standards are completely reasonable, formed by the iron grip of logic, and reason. Other standard, or born by fear, and pride."

Willow spoke in a calm voice, eyes closed, posture relaxed, a single ball of opaque magic balanced expertly in the air before her.

"The standards of your world, standards I have carefully studied, weighed and meticulously pulled apart with the help Lapis and yourself, are utter blasphemy. They were created by beings who saw the power in their subjects and wished to control it. Truly, what better the control someone's power, than to ensure they don't even know the extent of the power they have. Eventually, the mindset will sink in, forming a mental cage, that if given time, will become permanent. Abilities once commen will fade, and become lost to time.

You, Peridot, are young, your cage is only half built. I can help you push away the poisonous framework but sweetie, you have to meet me halfway."

Peridot's eyes fluttered open in surprise at the term of endearment, and saw that Willow too, had opened her eyes and was staring softly at the gemling.

"I don't just believe you can do this. Peridot, I _know_ you can! You have magical aura unlike anything I've ever seen in a gem. It's not just energy light, Peridot, it's pure _, saturated_ magic. You can do, _so_ _much more_ than what normal gems can do. Peridot you're not almost human like you've been told, no, you're _witchlike_! And that is amazing don't you see?"

Peridot looked at Willow in wonder and adoration.

"Really?"

Willow smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

Peridot relaxed and closed her eyes once more and searched for the spark she had been looking for. This time, something clicked, and Peridot found a trace of warmth somewhere deep inside of her being. Peridot tugged at the warmth eagerly and produced a small, flickering ball of green light.

"I-I did it!"

Willow grinned and pulled Peridot in for a hug. "I'm so proud of you, Dot."

Willow wondered faintly if this was what being a mother was like. If she was doing alright and if it would have been anything like this with Victoria.

Willow closed her eyes and hugged Peridot a little tighter.

It was time to stop grieving. The past was past and she had so much right here in front of her.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a- a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

"When is Willow coming back?"

Pearl groaned and briefly considered banging her head against the drill.

"For the last time Peridot, Willow and Lapis left to get groceries, and run errands. I don't know when they'll be back!"

Peridot huffed and returned to working of the wiring for the drill in silence. Pearl breathed a sigh of relief.

"But, if you were to estimate-"

Pearl muffled a scream between her teeth and nearly wept for joy when she saw Willow's truck driving up in the distance.

"She's back!"

Peridot squealed and slid off the drill, running to meet the truck the moment it parked a few feet away from the barn.

"Willow!" Peridot lauched herself into the young womans arm the moment she slammed the truck door shut. Willow caught the green toddler with ease and gave her a twirl. Lapis chuckled at the pair as she went to get the groceries from the bed of the truck.

"Hey there sweetpea! Did you make any progress on the drill while I was gone?"

"No." Pearl answered before Peridot could. The pale gem stood a few feet away from them with an irritated expression on her face and her arms crossed.

"The inner proportions may have been modified, but we could have gotten a lot more done if Peridot hadn't been so deadset on wasting the day away waiting for you to get back from your errands."

"Yeah dude it was crazy!" Amethyst chimed in from where she was helping lapis put the groceries in a largr cooler. "She wouldn't stop asking about you every five minutes."

" She's pretty attached to you." Garnet stated.

In truth, this was a fact Garnet constantly puzzled over. How was it that someone as unerving as Willow was adored by someone as bratty as Peridot? What was it about her that made the rude little gem act like a hyper toddler? And why was there a sudden shift in the way Willow walked, and talked? What had caused the sudden shift in the air around the witch? Was Peridot connected somehow? Or just a biproduct?

So much about Willow O'Connors confused Garnet just as much as it interested her. No doubt, there was a shift in the tides of fate and Willow was the one behind it.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

It was high noon and Willow was hunched over a set of forms she'd brought back from her errands. Every once in awhile she'd flip back and forth through the pages. Suddenly she paused and looked up.

"Peridot?"

"Yeah?" Peridot responded from where she, Amethyst and Steven were playing cards while Garnet supervised from a few feet away where she sat on a hay bale. (Pearl was doing work on the drills engine, something only she had any experience in doing.)

"Do you like Ciel or Lucida?"

"Huh?"

Willow looked up from her papers.

"If you're going to stay on earth, you need an Identity. I'm working on a birth certificate for you right now and I can't decide on Ciel or Lucida for your middle name."

Garnet glanced up in interest, as did the others.

"Uh, Lucida, I guess." Peridot shrugged and fiddled with the cards in her hands.

Willow smiled and and completed the form.

"And that...is...the last of it! You are, officially, Peridot Lucida O'Connors."

There was a small pause.

"You gave her your last name." Pearl observed, wiping the oil off of her uniform.

"I did." Willow stood, stretched, and put the papers into a folder which she slipped into her purse and flung into her truck.

"So, she's kinda like your kid." Amethyst spoke slowly, as though testing the idea.

"Well, yes." Willow flicked her wrist and summoned a trey of tea. She made a pateo table with another flick and settled down with a biscut and a cup of tea. Lapis quickly joined her.

"I thought it fitting considering Peridot will be staying with me when the cluster is taken care of."

"She will?" Amethyst asked with a raised brow.

"Well where else would she stay?" Willow countered. "The barn?"

"It was a possibility." Garnet stated.

"Why couldn't she just stay with us at the temple?" Steven asked looking slightly hurt.

"I don't _want_ to stay at the temple!" Peridot burst out. The tiny gem threw her cards down and crossed her arms in a pout.

"I want to stay with Willow!"

A cold silence spread over the barn.

" _Why?!"_ Amethyst asked incredulously.

"Why not?" Lapis countered, a slightly dangerous tone in her voice. Willow was her best friend and god forbid anyone even think about insulting her.

"Because she's currently got a knife strapped to her waist, right next a gun. Need I say more?" Amethyst spoke carelessly.

Garnet tensed, this wasn't going to end well and she doubted there was much she could do that wouldn't merely fan the fire.

"You're gonna have to, considering you're talking about a woman who lives in a town where monsters attack every other week!" Lapis stood abruptly, her voice raising and octave. Willow stood as well, her hand reached out to grasp Lapis' arm.

"Lapis," Willow spoke in a warning tone. "Remember who I am. Remember what I was raised to handle."

Garnet's eyes narrowed at the wording.

Lapis took a deep breath and relaxed. Willow released her hold on Lapis' arm. Willow looked at Peridot and gave her a wry smile.

"I hope you realize what you're getting into little miss."

Peridot giggled and cupped her hands, producing a green orb of light that shifted into a heart.. Willow grinned proudly.

The Crystal Gems, however, were shocked. Pearl jumped and gave a shriek. Garnet stiffened and removed her visor to stare at Peridot in shock. Steven gasped and Amethyst took a step back.

"Woah!" Steven cried, stars in his eyes. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"I taught her that." Willow stated proudly, moving to pick Peridot up and balance her on her hip.

"It's worrying." Pearl declared, pulling Steven away from the pair.

"Willow blinked.

"I beg your pardon?"

Lapis grinned wickedly. Time for some to be put in their place. Poor souls had no idea that the gloves had just come off. They weren't dealing with Willow anymore.

No.

They were dealing with Lady O'Connors nee Virago of the Black Court.

Pearl crossed her arms.

"Your..." Pearl glanced at the dark magic that had begun to gather at Willows feet.

"...Abilities are extremely volitile. Dangerous even, I dare say. For you to be spreading this talent to someone like Peridot, I don't think it's very safe to be honest."

Peridot seemed to shrink into herself at these words. Willow's eyes narrowed. Wordlessly, the witch handed Peridot to Lapis with who took the gemling and backed away to avoid any injuries from the immenant backlash.

"Spreading my abilities." Willow quoted slowly, a touch of ice entering her tone.

"Do you mistake my gifts for a plague, Pearl? Do you see this power that I weild to be toxic? I see the fear in your eyes. I'll be dammed if I haven't seen it a thousand times before. You think yourself a hero to those who have been discriminated against? You are selfish, and hypocritical! You are no heroes."

Pearl glared, pulling out her spear from her gem and pointed it at Willow, causing Steven and Amethyst to back away and cling to Garnet's legs, eyes wide.

"Now you see here! I am 1O thousand years old! I fought a thousand of those years fighting a war-"

" _You want to talk about war?!"_

Black magic spilled from Willow's being.

A great ominous cloud that overlapped the terrain. A castle stood in the midst of what was clearly a battle field. Life size figures rose from the mist to create men, women and even children running through the battlefield. In all of their hands were odd wooden sticks that emitted red and green light. Great, monsterous beings that almost as big as sugilite and far more terrifying charged through the castle grounds, as did giant spiders.

There was fire and whoever the green lights hit collapsed either dead or writhing in pain. Ethereal screams could be heard. There was blood everywhere.

Pearl felt her stomach churn at the sight, having never seen any human wars up close.

Garnet knelt down to comfort Steven and Amethyst who were terrified at the sight.

" _THIS IS WAR!"_ Willow screamed in white hot anger. " _THIS HOW MY KIND FIGHT! DARK CURSES YOU RARELY SEE COMING! ALL IT TAKES IS A FLASH OF GREEN LIGHT AND YOU'RE DEAD! And that's if their feeling merciful!"_ Willow hissed out the last sentence in disgust.

"The people I fought..." Willow's voice shook slightly, The scene shifted. An image of a group of people in black robes and tattoos of a skull with a snake for a tongue laughing over a young woman who was writhing and screaming as the group took turns blasting her with green light.

"They were cruel, and petty! They waged an underhanded war over _blood_ and _heritage._ They tried to purge the world of that which cannot be removed, not permanently. And the only ones willing to fight them were a bunch of sentimental fools who were unwilling to kill thoses on the battle field who would murder children in their beds."

Willow clutched her head and gripped her head.

"And me. And Jackson." Willow's voice cracked at the name. The scene shifted to a younger version of the blue haired witch fighting alongside a young man with shaggy brown hair and chocolate eyes.

Both were wearing glistening engagement rings.

Garnet stiffened as she connected the dots.

"You're war might have been long, and hard. But mine was _bloody_ , and _brutal._ And I along with hundreds of thousands of people across the region had to live with the the knowledge that the only plan the master tactician on our side of the war had was to rest our fate on of shoulder of boy who was only a year older than me!"

Willow lashed out, her eyes turning black, death magic snacking up her arms.

"Hundreds of battles and raids over the span of two of the _longest_ years I've _ever_ endured. And we were told by and old man that it was all pointless because the only one who could defeat Tom Riddle, was a _boy!_ A nieve boy who, unlike some people, never even knew the proper customs of our culture! He never finished his NEWTs at age fifteen! He never had to learn ten languages or how to hold a gun!"

The mist ceased all images, moving to swirl around Willow. More magic swirled around the Death Mage and her skin began to grow pale. Willow didn't even seem to notice, her rage was too great.

"And yet still we were told to put our faith in weak, pitiful _Harry Potter_! Because a drunk supposed seer made a prophecy about him. We were told to sit tight and bide our time while a trio of children traipsed through the woods without a clue as to what they were doing! And guess who traipsed right on along side them?"

Willow turned on her heel and gave them all a peircing stare. The sheer amount of magic she was emitting now wasn't heatlthy and it showed. Willow's face was as pale as a sheet and she was swaying slightly.

Still, there was no way for anyone to reach her. Not with the deadly magic surrounding her.

" _I did!_ " Willow shouted. "I fed them clues and fought off snatchers because god knows those idiots had no sense of stealth whatsoever! I tracked down all the horcruxes and used legimency to show Harry Potter where they were and I stood to the side and let them scramble after the damn artifacts like toddlers after a toy. And for a while I thought they just might be able to make it. And then _this_ happened!"

Willow tore off her leather jacket and showed them all her scars, the marks obvious on her now deathly pale skin.

"I got lazy, I got careless! I said Voldemort and within second I had snatches on my scent! I was stupid! I was weak! I was captured and they did _this_ to me and if Jackson hadn't found I-"

Willow ceased all erratic movement and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I lost so much." Willow murmured. "And I was so selfish about it! Potter did just fine without me shoving clues in his face. Even if he did break into a bank and set loose a dragon. Heh, I was so, so selfish. I was so convinced that if I wasn't the one doing it, then it couldn't possibly be done right. I was _so_ high and mighty! I still am! I wear my pain like some meddle I can flash in people faces, screaming that I have known pain, that I have lost everything and that that somehow makes me better than everyone else!"

"Willow's eyes closed halfway and she sighed, looking a thousand times older.

"But it doesn't. It never will and I wish I knew what could make me better."

"Willow!"

The witch whirled around and staggered.

Still clutching Peridot was Lapis. The blue haired gem stared pleadingly.

Suddenly Willow felt the amount of magic she was channeling and the energy it took slammed into her.

" _oh."_ Willow breathed out.

Suddenly the world tilted on it's axis and she dimly felt her head slam into the ground as the world faded into black and she lost her hold on her magic.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Thousands of feet underground a great ball of crystal and gems slowly disintegrated into ash.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Lapis set down Peridot and raced to her friend.

"C'mon. Please, please!"

Lapis breathed a sigh of relief as she found a pulse. It was slow, and stuttering, but it was there. Beside her, Peridot was near tears.

"Hey, Shh." Lapis wrapped her arms around the sniffling gemling and cradled her in her lap. "Its okay, Willow's strong, she'll be fine. She just needs to rest."

Lapis closed her eyes and remembered the words Willow has spoken to her months ago. Lapis had wanted to learn how to defend herself and Willow had been more than happy to comply. One of the things Willow had taught her had been minor healing spells.

 _"magic will be hard for you."_ Willow told her.

" _Your core wasn't made much outside of hydrokinesis. But if you focus, you should be able to perform small spells and charms."_

Lapis placed a hand on Willow's chest and focused. After a moment her palm glowed and Willow's breathing eased, her pulse was a little steadier.

Peridot sniffed, her eyes drying a little.

"I thought I was the only gem who could do real magic."

"Oh so now it's _real magic_! And everything we do is just party tricks."

"Pearl, shut up." Garnet spoke bluntly. Pearl's eyes widened and her mouth snapped shut.

Lapis lifted Willow up off the ground bridal style.

"C'mon Dot."

Peridot followed after Lapis dutifully to the truck and climbed into her carseat (Willow had installed it for until Peridot was tall enough to do without it.)in the backseat while Lapis carefully lay Willow in the passenger's seat.

"w-where are you going?" Steven asked shakily, still frightened from Willow's outburst.

"Home." Lapis answered woodenly.

"But the cluster..."

"There's death magic coursing through the ground as we speak. The cluster will be dead by daybreak."

"She's right." Garnet confirmed with an adjustment of her visor.

Pearl sagged and tugged at the ends of her hair. what had she just done?

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

 **Well, there's another chapter.**

 **I'm gonna be honest with you guys, I think we might be facing a hiatus here.**

 **I'm just not sure what to do with this story. If anyone out there still cares about this story and has any ideas on where to go with the plot I'd love to hear them either in the comments or PM me.**

 **See you around**

 **-Blue**

 **a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a**


	10. Caught in a dream

**In which** **Lapis is struggling and Willow finds a Haven.**

 **a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a**

Willow was still sleeping. It had been two weeks.

Lapis did all she could to hold things together. Everyday she went to work at the bookstore, taking Peridot with her and using the novels there to show Peridot how to read in an attempt to distract her. after work The two would go home and Lapis would use Willow's old textbooks to teach Peridot magic. The ocean gem might have been subpar at best when it came to magic, but she knew enough to guide the gemling through the basics.

Peridot to magic like wildfire. Within the first few days Peridot had mastered sheilds and levitation. By the second week, Peridot was beginning to focus on charms and beginners transfiguration.

Self defense spells and curses, however, Peridot would need help learning. Help that Lapis couldn't give, not when she couldn't manage more than basic healing charms.

The door to Willow's room was like the entrance to a crypt, dark and ominous, a symbol of all their fears.

Feroce was worried too. The swooping evil was often seen either curled in the crook of Willow neck, or grooming the death mage as best as he could, threading carefully through her hair with his teeth

Only at night for a single half hour did he retreat to the kitchen where lapis would feed him a bit of raw beef with Feroce would tear through quickly before racing back to his mistresses side.

Only Lapis an Peridot where allowed near Willow with Feroce standing guard.

Steven had visited once to see how the trio was doing and the moment he crossed the doorway to Willow's room the swooping death gave out an enraged shriek and bared his fangs at the intruder.

Steven hadn't visited after that.

Lapis tried as best as she could to carry on with life. But Willow had always been the head of their miniscule little group. She always knew what to do and how.

Once more, Sadie and Barb had yet to be informed of their relative's current condition.

It was a conversation Lapis dreaded as Barbara was an intense woman at best.

However, if Willow didn't awake by the time Sadie came around for a visit as she was prone to do once every few weeks, than there would bee no avoiding the topic.

With Willow taking as long as she was to recover, Lapis began to suspect there was a magical variable to this that someone of her lackluster abilities and experience simply didn't understand.

Lapis was going to need a Wizards help to ensure Willow's recovery.

The statement in itself was incredibly problematic. Willow was a criminal in the eyes of magical law. Granted the American magical government, MACUSA weren't actively searching for her, But the MoM certainly was. that eliminated any and all medical professionals who would certainly turn the death mage in to the government.

Family was out of the question as all of Willow's family was dead save for a distant branch of non-magical cousins in Connecticut who had probably never even heard of Willow.

Which left close friends of Willow or her family.

This bit was tricky. While the Viragos and O'Connors both were very well connected none of said connections owed Willow any favors. As for personal friends, Willow had very little in the way of those. Her dark reputation scaring off most people.

There was one however, that Lapis could try...

But what was his name?!

Willow had mentioned him in passing and Lapis couldn't remember for the mans damn name!

Daniel?

Dennis?

Lapis groaned and banged her head against Willow's doorway, startling Peridot who had taken to telling the sleeping witch about her day each night before she went to bed.

Lapis sighed and sat down, pulling Peridot into her lap with one hand and grasping Willow's limp one with the other.

The gems and familiar sat in silence, each praying in their own way for their friend, leader, and mentor, to wake up.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

 _One two three, one two three, lift, spin, dip._

 _Willow laughed a rich, vibrant laugh. The first one in like it in years._

 _Jackson laughed right along with her, the familiar timber a balm on her soul._

oh, dragonfire maiden,

you stole my heart!

peirced this knights armor

and i didn't even fight!*

 _The radio crackled out their song. Willow remembered every last note by heart. Jackson snuck in a coy little kiss as he dipped her, his eyes sparkling with joy._

You're spirit burns higher

than any flame

you're smile's more dangerous

than any hex

baby I couldn't have fallen harder!*

 _There was something about this boy that made the years fade away. Suddenly she was fifteen again, blushing like a school girl and her stomach filling up with butterflies._

 _Jackson wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Willow lay her face in the crook of his shoulder and breathed in his familiar scent of pine and home._

Dragonfire maiden

you stole my heart.

No spell could erase

your face from my mind.

Merlin how far I've fallen!*

 _Everything was oh so familiar. Their song, this dance, the redwood of the parlor room walls, Virago family portrait hanging above the mantle, an inch too far from the left because no one cared enough to fix it._

 _They were both dressed as they had when they were young. Jackson in his dashing blue button up shirt and dark trousers, Willow in a blood red victorian dress. Willow's wedding ring glittered on her finger, as did Jackson's._

Merlin yes! I've fallen hard!

And I never want to climb back up, no.

Lost in the depths of your eyes

I'll stay.

Just promise Dragonfire maiden,

that you'll stay right by my side!*

 _"I love you, so, so much." Willow mumbled into Jackson's ear._

 _Jackson smiled and kissed her sweetly._

 _"I love you too, my dragonness."_

Oh I'd follow her anywhere,

my maiden mine.

wherever her restless soul calls!

We'll walk the path of fate barefoot!

No matter our problems size!

And tame Hell itself,

My dragonfire girl could do it,

I wouldn't be surprised!*

 _There was a tug at Willow's core. A nagging, prickling sensation at the back of her mind._

 _Willow ignored it and continued to dance in the arms of her beloved._

Oh I never want to leave you,

I couldn't bear to try.

My Dragonfire maiden,

Till the end it's you and I!*

 _She never wanted to leave._

 **a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a**

 **It looks to me as though Willow is stuck in a limbo where she** **is living in a memory of her past that her mind made up for her to cope with pent up grief!**

 **But what do I know. I'm just the author.**

 **Oooooh! What will Willow do? Stay in Limbo with her deceased loved ones? Or return to her living ones?**

 **There is a very good chance it will be either. You guys know how i love my angst soooo...** **On a side note, I thought you guys should know that I have a blog on tumblr now, and while I don't have any the war in her eyes stuff on there yet, the moment I start getting Asks I'll start posting the desired content.**

 ** _My tumblr name is_ _cinderselenesworld. I'll be the one with the blog titled  Nerdlife: Insanity is the best sanity._**

 ** _Hope to hear from you,_**

 ** _-Blue_**

 ** _a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a_**


	11. The past follows us

**the one where Willlow knows this moment by heart and Lapis seeks help.**

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

 _The air is filled with the rich scent of food and the smoky smell of fire._

 _Each and every one of these faces Willow knows by heart. Her mother's heart shaped face and those familiar Virago green eyes so common in her family. Coraline Virago was petite in figure but had a strong voice, which was currently raised in laughter as she conversed with Victoria O'Connors, Jackson's mother._

 _Cooking over a large muggle grill is her father, Addam Virago, tall, and strong, with his curly black hair and dark eyes, shining with warmth as he grilled an array of seafood and steaks while keeping an eye on the little ones, little Lacy Virago, who was just five, and cousins, Alax and James, twin rascals who at 8 were quite the adventurers and visited every summer._

 _Willow's older brother, Jacob, who was seventeen and training to be an auror was racing after his best mate, Ivan Hood, who had swiped his model dragon._

 _At edge of this scene was a pond, clear as glass and full of bright, colorful stones of all sizes, some even rising above the water to form stepping stones. Shy little pixies with dragonlfy wings darted across the water, intent on snatching up beetle and bugs for their dinner._

 _Arching over this pond was a thick, strong tree log, acting as a bridge of sorts. This was where Willow sat, dressed in a dark blue pair of overalls and Jackson at her side, a napkin of grapes between them._

 _She was fourteen and it was July twelfth. The day of the annual Virago Barbecue._

 _Willow couldn't help but feel a strong sense of deja vu, as though she'd seen all this before, as though Jackson popping grapes into his mouth while Jacob raced after Ivan and Lacy begged for Alex and James to let her play pirates too had happened before._

 _A sharp tugging pulled at Willow's core, pricking at her mind that something was wrong. That she wasn't supposed to be here._

 _Willow shook her head to rid herself of the sensation. How could any of this be wrong when it felt so right? Her family before her and her childhood friend, now boyfriend at her side._

 _several yards away, on the pateo of her house, dragonfire played on the wireless._

 _Willow smiled._

 _a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a- a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a_

"-And the third brother greeted Death as an old friend."

Lapis set down the old book and ran her fingers through Peridot hair. Said gemling was curled into a ball under the covers of her bed.

It had taken a while to set up a room for the green toddler, but eventually Peridot, or 'Dott' as Lapis had taken to calling her, was settled.

Lapis left the room, closed the door (Gemling though she might be, Peridot was hardly afraid of the dark.) and went to her own room.

As far as the ocean gem's room went, it was fairly simple. Walls painted blue, a single large window facing the sea. Next the the window was her bed, which had a white comforter and a grey knit blanket. there was bookshelf, with an array of novels gifted to her by Willow, and a desk cluttered with papers.

The papers were what currently held Lapis' attention at the moment.

They were all documents Lapis had gotten from Willow's room. Most of them were from the Blood war, letters and treaties passed from allies and business partners.

A few of them, were more recent, sent from Great Britain. The letters were in cursive, however, and Lapis struggled to read it.

For several days now, Lapis had been skimming through these files, searching for a particular name she couldn't recall, but was sure she'd know if she saw it.

Pinned to her bulletin board was a list of names and the condition of the people they belonged to.

 _Jacob Virago-dead_

 _Coraline Virago- dead_

 _Addam Virago-dead_

 _Alex Johnson -brain damaged_

 _James Johnson - dead_

 _Ivan Hood - dead_

 _Amelia Strapp- dead_

 _Jessica Jones- estranged_

 _Mary Dennis-dead_

 _Henry Gannon- dead_

 _Carl Edwards- dead_

 _Lillian Wendell- dead_

 _Susan Bones- estranged_

 _Daphne Greengrass- dead_

 _Victoria O'Connors_ _\- dead_

 _Kennith O'Connors- dead_

 _Jackson O'Connors-dead_

Nearly everyone Willow had ever known was dead or wanted nothing to do with Willow once her criminal status was made known.

Lapis riffled through her friends files till she came to the last one she'd yet to read. It was in cursive, but Lapis managed to make out a name at the bottom.

Draco.

Lapis fought the urge to facepalm.

Of course! Draco Malfoy! His mother had been very close to Willow's mother, Coraline Virago. In fact, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was Willow's godmother, making Draco Willow's godbrother.

Lapis recalled Willow making note of how the coming winter would mark Lapis' first Yule, and that she had wanted to figure out a way too invite her Godmother and godbrother (Narcissa's husband was dead, as was her godfather, Remus Lupin) over for the festivities.

Lapis couldn't believe it had taken her this long to remember the names of the only living family (however technical the relation was) that Willow had.

Lapis pulled out a piece of paper and began to write a letter.

Things were finally looking up.

Hopefully.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

 _"Jackson O'Connors you get back here right now!"_

 _Willow raced after her boyfriend furiously, reaching out in vain for the book he'd snatched from her lap. Up on the pateo, her parents watched in amusement. Little Lacy chased after Jackson as well, not sure what was going on, but wanting to be a part of the game anyways._

 _Jackson laughed, eyes sparkling as he darted just out of her reach while Lacy was distracted by the sound of Jacob calling out for her to save him from Ivan, who had tackled him to the ground in a mock wrestling match._

 _Jackson, who was three inches taller than Willow, used his superior hight to his advantage by lifting the book into the air. Willow huffed and crossed her arms, fighting back a smirk at her boyfriend's antics._

 _"Give it back. "_

 _Jackson pretended to consider the request carefully. "I could..." Jackson spoke with a coy smile. "But it'll cost you."_

 _Willow rolled her eyes and tugged Jackson down to her height by the collar of his shirt. Leaning forward slightly, her lips captured his in a sound kiss._

 _Jackson dropped the book onto a nearby picnic table so that his hands were free to wrap around Willow's waist._

 _"Hey! Watch it O'Connors!" Addam called in a teasing manner from by the grill._

 _Jackson broke away to wink at Mr. Virago with a playfull smirk. "Don't worry sir, your daughter is in good hands."_

 _Willow smacked his arm._

 _"Ow! what?"_

 _Willow folded her arms across her chest. "How dare you talk about me as though I need to be protected!" Willow cried in mock anger. "I think we both know its_ you _that needs to be in good hands mister. "_

 _Jackson chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss against her cheek. "That I do. Thankfully I've got a dragonness looking after me."_

 _Willow smirked at his words. As he went in for another kiss she pulled away with a coy smile. Jackson grinned and chased after her, the book all but forgotten._

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

As far as the Wizarding world went, Lapis couldn't say she knew all that much. That is to say, she knew some of their history, and a few customs, but in the grand scheme of things, Lapis knew very little.

Communication, for instance, Lapis didn't entirely understand.

Which is why she was currently having a staring contest with her best friends mail raven.

' _owls are the standerd mail bird of course.'_ Willow had said once, lapis recalled. ' _But ravens blend in so much more easily. An owl taking to the skys miday, is considered an oddity. But a raven is considered perfectly normal in many regions.'_

The way Willow had spoken at the time made it sound as though it made perfect sense. Personally though, Lapis still had her doubts. After all, no matter what kind, a bird was still a bird, and looking at this blank-faced raven before her, Lapis wasn't entirely sure that it was smart enough to deliver mail.

But then again, the dang bird _had_ delivered Willow's newspapers everyday without fail. That could hardly be a coincidence now could it?

Lapis sighed and examined the envelope, making sure it was properly addressed before handing it Athena (for that was the ravens name) who took it securely in her beak.

The raven seemed almost smug at Lapis' reluctance surrender of the mail. Lapis rolled her eyes. "Look, just..." Lapis shifted her gaze to a picture of herself and Willow standing proudly in front their flat for the first time. It was Lapis' favorite picture because it was the only one Willow seemed to be genuinely smiling.

Lapis lowered her eyes. "Just make sure you deliver it. Alright?"

Surprisingly, the regal bird nodded before taking off out the window.

Lapis sighed and made her way to the kitchen, setting about making herself a cup of nice, strong tea. The wireless crackled and buzzed out a song, the volume turned down low so as not to wake Dott.

The channel was set to Traditional, an elegant waltz filtering through the wireless' speaker.

Lapis recalled that this was Willow's favorite station. She would often turn listen to the refined ballroom music while she cooked, spinning and twirling about the kitchen with a sort of weightless ease, often humming along as she did so. It was one of the rare moments Willow was completely relaxed.

Lapis sipped her tea, mint with lemon balm, as it was Willow's favorite and therefore, the kitchen was fully stocked with the ingredients for it.

Lappis inhaled the warm steam emitting from her mug, willing herself to relax.

The waltz faded and melted into a lighter toon. The sound of a ukulele soothed the last of her tension.

 _*hold me close_ _and on le fair_

 _there's magic in the air_

t _his is la vie on rose.*_

The light, airy music made Lapis sway her hips lightly in tune.

 _And when you speak angles_

 _sing from above_

 _everyday words seem_

 _to turn into love songs!_

Lapis closed her eyes, picturing a sunny place somewhere far away, where a cherry tree bloomed and it's blossoms drifted through the air lazily.

 _*hold me close and_

 _on le fair_ _t_

 _his magic spell you cast._

 _this is la vie on rose!*_

Lapis thought she might like to go somewhere like that someday, if Willow was there to show it to her.

" _and when you speak angles_

 _sing from above._

 _I see la vie on rose!"_

Lapis remembered those calm, lazy days when Willow would pull out a sketch pad and draw pictures of towering castles and cumbling ancient stones standing boldly above the rolling hills.

Lapis' favorite had been a picture of a charming city where people strolled hand in hand and a great tower looked down on it lovingly.

When Lapis had told her so she'd laughed and explained to her fondly, that it was a city called paris.

" _I used to go there every spring when I was young. To visit my great grandmother Janette. Aside from myself, she was the last living death mage in the world. She taught me everything I know about my...skills._

 _I remember how she'd take me to see a little bit of paris each time I visited. The museums one trip, a festival on another. Till I was about twelve and knew all of paris by heart, and I would sneak out on early morning and sit up on the rooftops to see the sun rise."_

 _"I'd like to see that." Lapis had spoken wistfully._ _Willow charmed a wooden frame over the sketch and gave it to Lapis._

 _"Maybe someday I'll take you. And I'll show you all the very best of places. Not in the spring though. We'll do it in winter. I've never seen paris during the winter, so it'll be like we're both seeing it for the first time."_

 _Lapis smiled. "I'd like that."_

The ocean gem entered her best friends room and settled herself on the bed next to her sleeping companion.

"You've been like this for over a month now. It's almost August. Peridot will be going to school for the first time. She wants so badly for you to be there when she does."

Lapis chuckled a bit. "You should see the way she runs around the place. She's excited one moment and panicked the next because apparently she's never had to make complex calcutions on her own before.

Apparently her limb enhancers did just about everything for her. I keep telling her tthat no one expects her to be able to calculate anything in first grade but she wont listen. I bet she'd listen if you spoke to her."

Lapis stroked Feroce gently. It was rare for the swooping evil to sleep these days but the poor thing was so tired that for tonight he slept soundly, curled at Willow's neck.

"And...Then there's the matter of the holidays. I hear steven chattering exitedly about something called 'Halloween.' And then there's Yule...do you remember Yule, Willow? You had so many plans for it! And what about Paris, Willow? You were so excited about Paris! _I_ was so excited about Paris! A-and Dott! You love Dott! You wanted to show her everything remember?!"

Tears stung Lapis' eyes.

"I-if you won't come back for me, then for gods sakes wake up for Dott! She needs you 'Low."

And..."

Lapis bit her lip, looking away from her best friends still form.

"I miss you."

Lapis sighed and leaned her back against the headboard. Tears were streaming freely down her cheeks now. "I miss you so much. I miss the way you leave your mugs laying around all over the house because you set them down and forget all about it. I miss you screaching at people whenever they comment on your age and the way you pace when you're restless and how you bite your lips when your thinking a-and I just..." Lapis trailed off and gripped Willow's hand loosely.

"Please come back to us."

That night Lapis cried-really cried-for the first time since Willow had collapsed, and ended up crying herself to sleep beside the still form of her best friend.

 **a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a**

 **Well that certainly was emotional. I was watching my favorite movie, Maleficent, while writing this chapter so there may be some similarities in there.**

 **Suggestions are still more than welcome! Post them in the comments,** **I promise I check them almost every day and It warms my heart to see when new ones are added.**

 **and dont be shy about leaving asks at my tumblr, Cinderselensworld: Nerdlife, either. I'm more than happy to answer them!**

 **Hoping to hear from you soon,**

 **-Blue**

 **a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a - a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a**


	12. Waltz

In which Willow can't ignore the signs anymore and a friend comes to help

sssssssssssssssssssss

The bonfire crackled and hissed and Willow reveled in the warmth it brought in the cold night air. The fact that she was curled up next to her Linked certainly helped quite a bit as well.

Little Lacy, and the other children oooh'ed and aaah'ed over the fierce dragons and elegant unicorns that flickered in the fire. When they grew older they would tire of the images. Lacy was going to take quite the liking to Pheonixes next year.

Willow frowned. How the hell did she even know that?

"Jackson?"

"Yeah love?"

"Do you ever feel like something is wrong when everything is fine?"

"I dunno. Maybe I'll just add a few paragraphs on the applications of runes in goblin weaponry and call it a day. It's not like history of magic is that serious a class."

Willow leaned away from him slightly, unease setting in the pit of her stomach.

This wasn't right. Jackson wasn't even looking at her. Suddenly everything felt hollow and rehearsed.

Something was very wrong.

sssssssssssssssssssss

A nock sounded at the door. Lapis rushed to open it.

Waiting outside was a tall, pale young man with slicked back blonde hair and grey eyes. He held out his hand and Lapis shook it in accordance to one of the many strange human customs Willow bad taught her.

Willow... Lapis had to get her back!

"Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy. I assume you are miss Lazuli?" He spoke in a formal manner that betrayed years of eticatte training. His voice held the same British accent Willow often slipped into when she was upset or distracted.

"Yes, please come in. I apologize for being vague in my letter. I was unsure exactly how to explain Willow's current state as I have little experience with human conditions."

Draco nodded, having been made aware of His godsister's extraterrestrial companion. "That's fine. If you don't mind I'd like to get right to business. Could you lead me to her?"

sssssssssssssssssssss

 _Willow's head was spinning._

 _This was wrong! It was all wrong._

 _She knew this moment. She knew all by heart. These faces, these words!_

 _Willow had lived this moment before._

 _Images spun through her head. Flashes she couldn't stop if she tried._

 _Everyone here was dead._

 _Willow doubled over and pressed her hands tightly against her ears, trying desperately to block out the Phantom screams in her head._

 _"No no no no no no no!"_

 _Gone. All gone! Everyone was gone!_

 _Jackson was gone._

Sssssssssssssssssssss

Draco was quiet. Irritatingly so. Waving his stupid little wand about and checking her pulse every few seconds without so much as a word in her direction and Lapis was sick of it!

"Well, what's wrong with her!"

Draco straightened up and ran his fingeres through his hair, stress clear on his face.

"I'm not sure exactly. Based on the cause of her initial collapse alone I'd blame magical exhaustion but her Core seems fine, if not a bit weak. But these symptoms...sluggish heartbeat, lack of body heat, failing aura..."

Draco sat down heavily at the edge of the bed and closed his eyes.

"She may be fading."

Sssssssssssssssssssss

 _It was all coming back to her now. Her life, the war, Jackson..._

 _the scene in front of her seemed to splinter and crack. The face of her beloved was the only thing that she could clearly see._

 _a heaviness seemed to press down on her from all sides._

 _Jackson strode forward and took her by the waist, holding her close, as though to protect her from this nightmare vision._

 _"Come with me." He implored softly._

sssssssssssssssssssss

"Fading?" Lapis repeated.

Draco examined the features of his godsister, taking in every inch of her pale face as though he'd never get to see them again.

"What do you know about Links?" He finally asked.

"Links?" Lapis was taken aback by the question. "Um, Willow mentioned them once I think. They're like what human books call soulmate bonds right?"

"Yes, and no. A Link is, in fact, two souls intertwining, but it's more than that. When you're linked with someone, you feel what they feel, every cut, every wound, every spark of sadness, or anger. You find that you need this person like you need air. your very auras are intertwined when summoned. Like a chain you are quite literally linked."

Draco gently took hold of Willow's cold hand. "Willow and her husband, Jackson were Linked. Very rarely do those who are Linked know each other before the bond forms but Willow and Jackson did. Thick as theives they were, right from day one."

Lapis ignored the petty flare of jealousy that made itself known at the thought of Willow having been so close to someone befor her. "What does this have to do with what's happening to Willow?"

"Because, Jackson died. It just about killed her, especially when...Look, when a person's Linked dies, the bond, it sort of lingers for a while. Eventually though, the Link will either fray and snap, leaving room for a new Link to form, or, the person in questions magical core will slowly fade out and they'll die."

"Die...You think Willow is dying?" The words felt hollow on her tongue.

Draco gave a single nod, features tight. He loved his little godsister dearly and it killed him to see her spirit slowly crumbling after all she'd been through.

"No! Nonononono! NO!" Panic and denial pooled in her stomach, the sensation cold and sinking.

"There is a chance that she'll fight off the fading process. it's only been done by two or three people in history though."

Lapis clutched her arm tightly in an attempt to comfort herself.

Willow had to fight it. She had to.

Sssssssssssssssssssss

 _"Come with me 'Low. Please."_

 _The heaviness pressed in on her. She was tired and aching and Jackson was_ right there _and maybe if she went with him he'd stay._

 _"Please Love." Jackson begged, eyes pleading. "Little Tori is waiting for us." He placed a hand over her stomach. "You remember Victoria don't you?"_

 _Willow squeazed her eyes shut, trying to block out the headache inducing force pressing in on her. Grief for her unborn child threatened to overwhelm her already stretched-thin emotions._

 _"They took-" She couldn't even bear to finish the thought._

 _A pair of lips pressed gently against her temple. "You can have her back 'Low. It'll be the three of us again. You, me, and our daughter. Don't you want that?"_

Daughter...Dott.

A pair of wide green eyes swam in her memory. Little Dott with her clumsy little run and rabid curiosity.

And Lapis...Her ironically fiery companion in all her fearsome glory. Willow would miss the silent fighter that was her best friend.

But Jackson. Her love, her Linked. She needed his wild spirit and playful eyes.

And Tori, the little life that had burrowed in her womb. She never got to meet her. Her precious baby.

The two choices battled it out in her mind.

Who she was, or who she had become.

Which life did she truly want?

Willow stared intently at the chocolate eyes of her childhood friend and eager husband.

She made her choice.

The heaviness lifted.

 **Sssssssssssssssssssss**

 **Greetings wonderful readers! First off I'd like to apologize for leaving you all hangin for so long but i had family business to attend to and ended up stuck in a no Wifi zone for two weeks.**

 **But I'm back now so rest assured that this story is not in fact dead and you will be getting more updates.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **-Blue**

 **Sssssssssssssssssssss**


	13. fraying

in which everyone is going through a change and willow struggles to adapt.

sssssssssssssssssssss 

Willow lurched into a sitting position, coughing and heaving for breath. there was an itch in her chest, rough and stinging with every movement. She tore at her chest, clawing at the furious sensation.

A pair of hands gripped her wrists, holding them fast. Willow panicked, and looked for her captor only to meet a pair of teary ocean blue eyes.

"You're alive! oh Stars you're awake and your alive!!"

Lapis released her grip on her best friends wrists to give her a firm slap at the back of her head.

"OW! The fuck lapis!?"

"Don't do that again!"

Willow pushed back the covers of her bed and attempted to stand only for her legs to gail her. Just as she was about to hit the ground a steady hand grabbed her by the forearm and pulled her up.

"Careful, you've been out of it for over a month now. Your muscles will need some time to recover along with the rest of yourself."

Willow looked up to meet a familiar pale, aristocratic face.

"Draco?"

Her godbrother smiled thinly. "welcome back little sister."

Not everyone is gone. A little voice whispered to her. She still had her godfamily, and her cousins and Dott and Lapis...

The rough pins and needles in her chest spiked and Willow gasped at the sensation.

Draco winced. "Yeah that's gonna smart for a little while. You're fraying 'Low."

"Fray..." A weak flutter of panic fluttered momentarily in her chest before disipitating. The thought of losing this last connection to her darling Jackson saddened her, but no longer sent her spiraling as it might have several months ago.

Willow took a deep breath. "I'm going to be fine."

For the first time in a long time she believed it.

sssssssssssssssssssss

Steven pressed his face up against the glass excitedly. Word of Willow's Awakening had reached the Crystal Gems ears Via a phonecall from Lapis to Steven.

Updates had been passed back anf forth for a week or so before the ocean gem joyfully informed them that Willow was strong enough now to leave the flat and Steven being Steven, he had invited the pair to come and visit the temple. Lapis had, of course, accepted.

The gems, Pearl specifically had been nervous to face another encounter with the death mage but had been reassured that their quarrel was all water under the bridge by Willow via another phonecall. She had sounded rather exhausted and part of the lithe gem wondered if Willow was even strong enough to stand yet.

A familiar silver truck came trundling around the cliff thaf the temple was engraved in and parked next to the steps.

First came Lapis, who hopped out of the driver's seat in a pair of grey shorts and a blue and white baseball tee. Her hair was pulled out of her face in a tiny little puffball of a ponytail.

Lapis circled around the front of the truck and opened the passenger side door. With a patient smile the unusually calm gem held out her arm for a rather tired and weak looking human. Her eyes darkened with shadows and weariness in her step.

Steven's brow furrowed. "Is that...Willow?"

Lapis guided her companion up the steps and as they got closer, steven could see glowing web of... something spread across the humans chest, starting at the place above her heart and spreading like veins. Little sparks shot from a few of the ends, like a cut wire, and in others, the warm red glow flickered like a dying light. Lapis, steven noticed, was carefull not to touch them.

the pair went up the stairs. There was a pause where Willow stumbled and jerked stubbornlyaway when Lapis tried to help her back up.

when they finally made it indoors the silence was awkward. Terse words and clipped sentences. Surprisingly, these only came Lapis. Willow, who would usually be tearing away savagely at the silence with her morbid humor and sarcasm could barely seem to speak. When she did her words were quiet and breathless.

This meant it was up to Lapis to explain everything that had happened in the last month or so.

That also meant explaining for the first time in comprehensible detail what exactly Willow was, what her people and their society was like, and, just to get it out of the way, what Willow's position in this society was.

In the end, only three things were surprising to the gems: that Willow, with her sailor's mouth and dirt stained jeans was a highstanding member of nobility, The fact that these people had a freaking _soulmate system!_

And, cruel though it was, the most shocking thing of all had to be that Willow, cold, hard, rude, snappish Willow with her cloke of death and jagged scars, was capable of loving something that wasn't one of the animals that followed her like a shadow, with such an intensity that it had actually almost _killed_ her!

It wasn't a nice thought, but the elder gems had been thinking it nonetheless, how could they think anything else, when Willow only ever lied and yelled, and melted just a little only to freeze back in place at the change of a dime.

But here they were, proven wrong by the flickering, wavering evidence before them.

Garnet wasn't nearly as sure what to think of this new glimpse into the young womans as one would have thought.

Being a manifestation of love should have meant she was overjoyed at this revelation, instead it just concerned her, mostly because of the fact that Willow's wellbeing rested on her ability to cope with the loss of her love.

As strenuous as this odd truce the Crystal Gems had with the mage was, none of them wished for Willow's death.

On a more interesting note, Willow was no longer comepleted hidden from Garnet's future vision. She was by no means clear, visions involving her were blurred and flickering, changing on the dime and melting into one another, but it was far more than what Garnet had before.

It meant they were making progress.

That in itself spoke volumes.

For now, Willow sat curled up, weak from her internal fight, Lapis stood weary from waiting, in more ways than one, and the Crystal Gems watched with baited breath at the story, and the war, unfolding before them.

Yesterday was hard, Today was long, but tomorrow?

Everything was going to be fine.

sssssssssssssssssssss

"Sir, you need to look at these readings."

"Do you think it's her?"

"Affirmative, sir."

"Well then, we better roll out the welcome wagon."

 **sssssssssssssssssssss**

 **DUN DUN DUUUN!!**

 **well guys, what do you think? I know it was kinda short, but school has been kinda rough and I'm doing what i can, when i can.**

 **please review**

 **-Blue**


	14. Of trust and scissors

In all eighteen, soon to be twenty, years of her life, Willow had been called many things, from a lady, to a wild child, to a heathen, to the devil him-or rather her-self.

Never would she, nor anyone else, have dared to call her, Lady Widow Willow Virago nee O'Connors, Slasher of throats, Demon of War, something as stunningly mundane and simple as domestic.

Then again, anyone who had ever known young Heiress Virago would certainly have never pictured her doing anything less than ruling over the ministry with a firm hand from the shadows while comandering the vast and many estates of the Virago household along with that of whichever family she married into (and she _would_ marry, mind you. It was inevitable for such an ancient, traditionalist family such as the Viragos) upon her coming of age.

None of these things, anyone would firmly argue, were Domestic.

Willow Virago was not _domestic_.

Willow _O'Connors_ was not _Domestic!_

And yet, somehow, one way or another Willow had ended up here, in her cozy little flat in Beach City, humming a waltz under her breath while she did the dishes and fighting the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth at the sounds of Lapis and Peridot arguing over the merrits of Camp Pining Hearts, an odd muggle program which Dott had become quite enamored with.

Lapis on the other hand, was not so interested.

"It's so stupid! the entire plot circles around romance! it suggests that a persons life is only meaningful if they're dependanr on someone else for self worth!"

"It's aimed at fleshy earth teenagers! Of course it's ridiculous! thats what makes it funny!"

"Now now children." Willow chided with a roll of her eyes, moving to set the last dish in the drying rack and pausing to let a prickle of discomfort from her frayed bonds pass before moving to turn the TV off altogether.

"No need to fight! it's getting late anyways."

Willow plucked an obviously fatigued little gremlin off of the couch and sent her off in the direction of the bathroom with an unspoken order to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. Sleep was not necessary, but looking up Amythest as she did, Peridot had quickly made a habbit of it.

The waltz that had been playing on the Radio faded out and a quick announcement on the radio caught her attention.

"-other news quidditch fans across the world wait eagerly for the latest news regarding brand new rookie chaser, Allan Tanner, who will making his first appearance with the England Hippogryffs in America, where the very first game of the season will be hosted. England supportors everywhere await the chance to see the young chaser in action, no doubt hoping he will turn out to be the missing link needed to bring the English out of their losing streak."

Willow gave a thoughtful hum at the news, leaning against Lapis and soaking in the scent of ocean spray that her companion always seemed to carry. The uncomfortable twangs and flair-ups in her chest seemed to soothe at the contact.

"You now..."Willow began carefully, not wanting to disturb the comfortable atmosphere too much, "I've told Peridot quite a few stories and lessons about my world, but aside from the occasional shopping trip at Times End, she's never really seen the magical community."

Lapis made a sound of acknowledgement at the back of her throat and tucked her head into the crook of Willow's neck, enjoying the warmth her friend always gave off.

Willow took this as encourage meant to continue. "And you know how talented she is at magic, she'd have no trouble at all passing for a smart young witch."

A small blossom of pride filled her at the thought of how far Dott had come since the incident with the cluster.

Lapis nodded along with Willow's words, already certain what she was going to say.

"You want to take her to see the match don't you?"

"I loved quidditch when I was her age." The death mage admitted with a small smile, " She's family now, you both are really, and I want to share these parts of my world with you, if you'll let me."

Lapis smiled, the easy grin relaxing some of the tension Willow had had about broaching the topic. "Of course I will, I'm not going to lie, my lack of magical skill makes me a little self concious whenever I go with you to these things," Lapis ducked her head at the admission, embarrassment tinting her cheeks. "But it's a part of you and I'm glad your so willing to share it, even after all the bad memories it holds."

"I want you too see it. The good and the bad, all these different parts of me. I...trust you."

Merlin's fucking balls was that the hardest part to say! This final piece of the puzzle that made Lapis Lazuli truly her friend and not just someone to fill the silence. It was about fucking time to be honest and Willow knew. Still though, jesus was it hard! Like a burning piece of coal she couldn't fling away fast enough.

Lapis, knowing the heiress the way she did simply rolled her eyes and pulled her best friend into a hug. "I know you do, idiot."

Willow raised a brow. " I'm a literal certified magical prodigy." She deadpanned.

"Doesn't stop you from being an idiot."

"...I know."

sssssssssssssssssssssss

That night Willow stared hard at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, taking in her image, from the tattoo on her shoulder that trailed down her arm, to the washed out blue-green hair that fell down her back in lightly curled waves.

Long, curly, Noblewoman's hair.

Willow was proud of her family and her title. That much she had always made clear in the way she held herself and in how she had kept her hair long in accordance to the fashion of Nobility.

It was traditional and many of her families traditions she kept to reverently, even now.

Others, Willow was learning, needed to be broken.

Willow picked up the scissors and tore them through her hair without mercy.

 **sssssssssssssssssssss**

 **Here we are, Ladies and gentlemen, the circle is complete and you'll notice that as of now Willow completely matches the image that goes with this story.**

 **Im thinking about maybe updating the description, make it a little more edgy, leave your thought about that in the comments, yay or nay.**

 **Also Happy holidays, it's almost thanksgiving here in America and I am ready for that Carb Coma and even more ready to take on the crowds at black Friday.**

 **YEAH!!**

 **on a side note my dad gave me a Leapord Gecko as an early birthday present to make up for going to a reptile breeders convention and coming back with an Awsome banana-coral glow ball python for my sister but not getting one for me.**

 **All is well now though, I named my gecko sherlock cuz i took one look at his white and grey stripes, added it with how he hisses when disturbed any earlier than seven PM and was just like, yep, that's Sherlock!**

 **I have a picture of him on my blog which has been renamed The permanently Exhausted Pigeon BTW so stop on by, i do so love visitors!**

 **Don't Forget to leave your thoughts in the comments below!**

 **-Blue**


	15. Let the (mind) games begin!

The first thing one had to understand about a quidditch match, is that it is never quiet. There are crowds within crowds of people. All running and singing and shouting to be heard over each other.

The crowds seemed to stretch and press in on the trio. At least, that's how it seemed to Lapis, who tugged at the sleeves of her navy blue robes nervously and pressed herself closer to Willow, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder reassuringly. The British fugative had taken a great many precautions for this trip. A brand new wand, crafted by a kindly old witch at Times End, shone in the flashing fairy lights that flew overhead. An enchantment had been cast to make Willow's features a little softer, less aristocratic.

Lapis wasn't sure how convincing the disguise would be, considering the way her friend held herself, shoulders straight, face stoic.

Even if she didn't have the face of a noble, her face screamed it.

Peridot, oblivious to her caretakers paranoia, was practically jumping with excitement. She craned her neck and twisted her head every which way in an attempt to see every thing there was to see. Her grass green robes flapped about her ankle and Willow held her hand tightly lest her trip or run off in her excitement.

The field around the arena where the match was to be held was bursting with magic.

Sparks were flying, wands were flying, where ever one looked, small children were hovering on toy broomsticks, their ankles brushing the grass. Vendors had set up stalls around the huge cobblestone path leading into the arena.

Willow, upon noticing a vendor selling strange looking binoculars, stopped and led them over to the stall a bought three from the wizened old man running it.

"They're omnoculars," She explained to them. "Magical binoculars, they've got all sorts of special settings."

Dott squealed in delight and snatched her pair up, immediately fiddling with all the little knobs and settings. "Fascinating! What are the mechanics behind them? how do these knobs trigger the different enchantments? What exactly are the nature of these spells? * _gasp*_ THERE'S A REWIND SETTING?! HOW-"

"The match will be starting soon." Willow interrupted gently. "We should go and find our seats."

They followed the flow of the crowd into the massive arena and Lapis felt her eyes grow wide as she took in the gleaming structure.

It was far more magnificent than anything she'd encountered during her time on the blue court. It was brilliant and brightly shone a gleaming gold! the whole place was illuminated without any lights the stands were positioned all the way up the length of the arena without any supports.

The crowds jostled her from her thoughts, Willow's hand was wrenched from her own and a sense of hollowness echoed in her chest. The feeling spread down her limbs, making her fingertips and toes icy.

And then Willow's hand found her wrist and tugged her firmly, and the feeling vanished as quickly as it had seized her.

Up the stairs and towards the center the massive oval ring of seats they went, until they reached a box labeled 'VIP. When they approached the box, a tall, stately woman dressed in elegant golden robes stood and the two aurors that had been guarding the place stood aside to let them enter.

The woman smiled and greeted Willow with a familiar hug.

"Lady Virago! I'm honoured that you could make it!"

Willow gave a respectful nod of the head. "And you as well Mrs. Adeline." She turned towards Lapis and Peridot, directing the older witches attention towards the two.

"Mrs. Adeline, I would like to introduce you to my companion, Lapis Lazuli, and my ward, Peridot. Lapis, Peridot, this is Lady Marie Adeline, a very close alley of the Virago line."

Oh, a Noblewoman. Lapis could handle one oaf these.

The water gem straightened her back, put on a gentle smile, and gave her best 'Lady Lazuli of the Blue Court' curtsy.

"It's an honour to meet you ma'am. I've been looking forward to this meeting for quite some time."

A charming smile, a little flattery, and just a few lies. No matter what planet she was on, this much never seemed to change in diplomacy.

"Ohoho! Lady Virago never mentioned what a charmer she had on her hands, and so pretty too!" The energetic woman shot a wink at the death mage who looked rather amused at the situation.

"Yes, Lapis does posses quite the air of grace. But you'd do well not to dwell on appearances Adeline. She's actually quite a hurricane of a woman." Willow gave her best friend a warm smile. "But that's what makes her such a wonderful friend."

Lapis returned the grin, something warm blooming in her chest that she couldn't quite place.

"Why is your hair so abnormally large?"

If Lapis hadn't been so focussed on maintaining her poise, she would have facepalmed at little Dott's blunt inquiry. Ever the nieve one, the ex Homeworld gem didn't seem to grasp the rudeness of her comment.

"I'm so sorry." Willow apologized "Peridot is..." The mage trailed off, searching for an excuse on her charges behalf.

"Absolutely adorable!" Adeline exclaimed, stars in her eyes as she took in Peridot's small form, from her fluffy blonde pigtails and large green eyes down to her tiny little feet, covered by yellow trainers.

"Oh how absolutely darling you look!" She scooped the little gem witch up into her arms and gave her a hug that would have crushed her bones had peridot had any.

"Hey! What are you do-" Peridot's protests came to a halt when Adeline pulled a candy out from one of her robe pockets. "oooooh!" Peridot was about to snatch the sweet from her captors hand when she caught the pointed look Willow was sending her way.

"Er, thank you miss." Her words were muttered quickly as the once green gem could manage before stuffing the Lollipop into her mouth.

"Ohoho! So polite too!! Have another one sweetheart!" Peridot's eyes went wide where Willow's merely made an exasperated trip around their sockets.

"You're going to spoil her." Willow warned but the older woman merely waved her off, moving to take her seat while Willow and Lapis followed suit.

A loud ringing sounded from the other side of the pitch, announcing that the President of the MACUSA was about to give the standard set of announcements before the match commenced.

The Box that the President resided in was directly across from their own, and Willow couldn't help scanning the guests of honour idly, wondering who had bribed, flattered, or scammed their way into the esteemed house seats.

At first, she saw no one particularly interesting, stuffy American purebloods, who refused to be called such, under the guise of 'patriotic standing' as though being a free country truly had anything to with the cast system and all its unspoken laws.

No, no one of note, until she reached the lower end of the box. And her blood rand cold.

Harry potter.

Harry potter was sitting across from her, on the other side of the pitch. There was no mistaking him, all the time she had spent keeping an eye on him for the Order had his features burned into her memory.

Harry Potter, the _chosen one._

Even now, after all this time, Willow could feel her lip curling in disgust. Prophecies truly were a load of bullshit. She had proved that much by hunting down all those horcrux by herself, planting little clues for the alleged golden trio to find.

She had been stupid to bend to the eccentric wishes of that moronic old fool, so stupid and so young.

She had sacrificed so much.

She had sacrificed _Jackson!_

The urge to let the firm hold she had over her magic threatened to slip. The temptation to let go was powerful, to focus on the god forsaken wizard an entire war had been pinned on and to seize his soul, to drain his life force and reap his soul...

 **No!**

Willow shook her head force back the dangerous thoughts. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Irritation or anger that twisted into bloodlust. It was a special brand of insanity commen amongst Death Mages. Fighting it was difficult at times, but she had plenty of practice, unlike her great grandmother, who had managed to live for several centuries before beginning to slip into the madness.

Willow liked to think she'd last a little longer than that. If practiced enough, a death mage could live for several thousand years before succoming to the madness and eventually dying within the next ten years after the symptoms start to show.

It was important to remember logic. Willow often had to remind herself that Harry Potter had been every bit as much a victim as she had. He certainly hadn't asked to be marked as the equal of a psychotic madman hell bent on destroying every thing he cared about.about. And certainly, he never asked to be the alleged chosen one for the wizarding world to pin all their responsibilities on.

And Willow had made her own choices as well. She didn't have to join the Order. All she had to do was ask and Jackson would have escaped the country with her without a second thought.

But Willow had chosen to fight and she hadn't protested when she'd been assigned to keep the Boy Who Lived alive.

Something just couldn't be helped, and the following years had been hell.

But things were getting better.

The game began and Peridot let out a squeal of awe and delight as the English team flew out first and did the traditional ring around the arena, doing flips and tricks all the while.

Willow laughed and cheered alongside her companions new and old, the chill in her heart vanishing as she leaned against Lapis, who had obviously found her new favorite earth sport.

In the end, England won, two hundred and thirty to ninety seven and when the trio returned home, Peridot practically asleep on her feet from all the excitement and her arms full of various treats and England Hippogryffs merchandise gifted to her from Adeline, who insisted Peridot call her 'Aunt Marie'.

Once Peridot had been put to bed and Souvenirs had been put away, Lapis and Willow, still laughing, giddy from the days fun, wandered into the kitchen where Willow pulled a few bottle of firewhisky and Russian mead from the fridge.

Still laughing, the pair slipped outside and wandered down to the beach to celebrate.

"Fifty years!" Willow crowed, clutching a bottle of firewhisky in one hand and brandishing it up in the air.

"Fifty years since England's won a single match! And we've finally won. And Against the red white and blue no less!"

Lapis let out a whoop and the pair took generous gulps from the bottles they each held.

The rest of the night became a blur.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It was a clear night, the star shining especially bright, and so Steven had insisted they all have a 'Star party' because things were actually quiet for a change and Lapis and the others were all going to some sort of exciting wizard game today, so why shouldn't they do something fun too?

None of them aside from maybe pearl were ever very good at saying no to Steven, especially when he thought up cute things like this, so of course they'd gathered up a blanket and a few baskets of snacks and drinks and here they all were, Amethyst playing around in the tide, with pearl keeping an eye on her, lest she do something stupid, like trying to shapeshift into water itself, while Steven stemmed his ukelalie and Garnet listened.

Everything was calm, until something prickled at the edge of her future Vision, prompting her to turn her head towards the other side of the beach, moments later, two familiar figures could be made out in the distance.

Steven must have noticed too, because moments later he dropped his instrument and gasped.

"Hey guys, Look! It's Willow and Lapis!"

The other gems turned their attention to the pair who were noticeably stumbling across the sand, both leaning against the other, singing loudly and very off key in between loud, hysterical laughter. Suddenly Willow tripped and landed in the sand, Lapis stumbled and attempted the pull her up, only to end up on the ground herself. It two continued to stumble over each other in an attempt to stand.

Garnet raised a brow as she noticed the bottles they were each holding.

The fusion stood and approached the two, who seemed to have abandoned trying to stand in favor of laying in the sand, laughing hysterically.

Garnet stood over the two silently with her arms crossed.

Willow was the first to notice.

"Heeey Garnet! How ya doin?" She slurred.

Garnet shrugged and grabbed each of them by the arm, tugging them onto their feet firmly and grasping them by the shoulder lest they fall back down, as her future vision revealed they'd likely do. "Still fused."

"S'good. Blue one doin all right in there?"

Garnet glanced down at the young adult. She'd be nineteen in about six or seven months.

"Yes. I'm fine." It wasn't often that one of her components chose to take over and speak directly through her, but then again, Willow had a habit of being the exception.

And maybe the abrasive witch had grown just a little on herself and her components.

Maybe.

Only a little though.

"Dude!" Amythest was the first to approach Garnet as she guided the two drunk women over to the area where her teammates had convened. "They are so hammered!" She picked up one of the bottles Lapis had dropped and gave a low whistle. "Oh yeah that'll do the trick."

Garnet reached the picnic blanket and tossed the two unceremoniously onto it.

The pair started a bit but went right back to giggling hysterically.

Steven looked them, concerned. "Are they gonna be okay?"

Pearl gave them a disconcerted look but reasured Steven nonetheless. "They'll be fine, granted they're in for quite the headaches tomorrow, but after that, they'll be fine."

"Oh."

"I take it the match went well." Garnet stated as she sat down next to the two."

"England won!" Willow shouted merrily, raising her bottle and taking a swig from it before Garnet snatched it away from her.

"I think you've had enough."

Willow pouted for a moment before tucking her head against Lapis' shoulder and breathing out a sigh.

"Ugh, we almost died t'day."

Lapis frowned and turned towards her best friend. "Huh?"

"At th' match, 'cross the arena, I saw 'Arry Potter. He's an auror nowadays ya know."

"Ah." Lapis lay her head back down "s'not half as scary as tha friend o yours, Adeline."

Willow let out a snort.

Steven looked confused. "What's an auror?"

"Dark wizard catcher." Willow supplied, propping herself up on her elbows, her eyes only slightly unfocused. Pearl handed her a bottle of water, the cap already untwisted, as the lithe gem doubted the witches ability handle such tasks on her own in her current state.

"But you're not a dark wizard. You rescued the gems from yellow diamond ship, and your magic saved the earth from the cluster!"

Willow shrugged. "M'Powerful Stevo. I've got death magic. Wizards fear, above all else, death. Anything even remotely related to death, is classified as dark."

Willow blinked, a hazy look in her eyes. "Did I ever tell you...I almost had a daughter?"

That earned a slightly shocked silence from the others. Lapis tugged Willow's arm lightly, prompting her to rest her head in her friends lap.

"I've told you how the war ended...what I did." Willow began softly.

"What you had to." Pearl spoke firmly, far more understanding of the things war led one to do than she often let on.

Willow closed her eyes. "Din make a difference to th' ministry. Gave me cuffs th' first chance they got. Had a neat lil trial. All fer show o' course. They knew righ' from the start wha' they wanted ta do ta me. Azkaban."

"Bless you." Steven said automatically.

Lapis shook her head. "No, Steven. Azkaban is the Wizard prison, s'where they keep the demeners."

"Dementors." Willow corrected, not quite drunk enough to miss the mistake. At the confused silence Willow groaned. "Dementors literally suck all th' happiness outta ya, then they kiss you an suck ou' yer soul.

Pearl covered her mouth with her hand, horrified.

Amythest glared at the ground. "That's just sick man."

Steven frowned and curled up in Garnet's lap. Even while drunk, Willow's explanations of creatures in the wizarding world always seemed to scare him.

Willow noticed his uneasy frown and shot him a grin.

"Eeeey there little man! s'all right! I escaped, an now I'm here, with you an Lapis an Dott-"

"And England won!" Lapis crowed, brandishing her water bottle in the air before pouring it on her head.

"England won!" Willow repeated and the pair fell back into another round of badly sung music and blind laughter.

Steven giggled a little at the sight, calmed once more.

"They're kinda funny tonight." He told Garnet who chuckled.

"They're not gonna be when they wake up."

Amythest snickered. "Oh yeah they're totally creamed."

The Crystal gems and the two ex nobles enjoyed the rest of the starlit night in peace.

At least, until Pearl came to a rather valid realization.

"You two left Peridott at home didn't you."

 **sssssss**

 **haha poor Dott. don't worry though, she'll be fine. She's got a new aunty to spoil her to death. She's in good touch stumps.**

 **Lapis and Willow might not be okay though, that hangovers gonna be killer!**

 **haha yeah so that's that. The Crystal gems are starting to warm up to. Willow and Lapis a bit more, so that'll be important. There is still the matter of the rubies coming to earth to look for jasper...So we'll work that out eventually and...yeah.**

 **Well, I hope you like this chapter, I worked hard to make it, Love ya, please leave a review on your way out**

 **-blue**


	16. pick a side

Drowning, crashing, falling.

The sensation of being tossed back and forth with the ebb and flow of the tide was quickly getting on her nerves.

Stupid filthy human. Weak and fleshy...and strong. Infuriating!

She was a mighty general! Equipped with the best gear and backed by the diamonds!

And somehow That fleshy little clod had taken her down. The first time she'd layed eyes on the brat, she'd _smirked!_

She had the audacity to call herself death.

She hated, no, she loathed her! far more than she'd ever hated Rose quartz for all she'd done.

Roses crimes had been hideous and widespread, this was personal.

But Jaspers always got what they wanted in the end and She wanted that fleshy little pebble dead! crushed under her feet.

Yes, she would see it done in the end...

She just had to be patient.

Several miles away a young witch and her messy, broken, stitched together family crowed out into the night, unaware the the general's plans for them.

But first...

A lone corruption, towering and docile from centuries of solitude, sniffed at the air in suspicion.

Jasper grinned.

She needed **power**!

And power she would have.

Jaspers always got what they wanted...

 **ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

 **Well here you go a nice little snippet of what's to come for our beloved hero.**

 **Please read and review**

 **-Blue**


End file.
